Undercover Love
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 9 is up! Morgan gets a shock as she remembers what happened to her. Reality surfaces as Bosco and Caster realize their undercover investigation still isnt over. But Caster has something up his sleeve. Will it work?
1. All is Not What it Seems

**Author's Note:** I own none of the TW characters used in this story. Morgan is my personal character, I created, and I will use her with all the liberties given to me as her creator.

* * *

**Thank You:** Malinda4242 AKA Bosco's M, for letting me use her character "Caster" for this fic. I am glad you liked it so far, and I hope I can make you proud. TYSM for letting me use him.

* * *

**Synopsis:** Bosco gets a collar involving a drug ring connected to high ranking officials. His partner Caster, joins him in the search, which ultimately leads to an undercover investigation. What happens as people in their lives are crushed, and they lose people close to them.

* * *

Bosco shook his head at Morgan as she was fitted for her wire. She looked back at him and smiled, but he only scowled at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips, not hearing his partner talk to her. She pulled on her 'PRINCESS' baby t-shirt and felt men touching her behind and thighs as they tried to find a place to stash stuff she would need. A gun, and a radio, just in case. Morgan had that solution. Putting her foot on a chair she bent over, much to the excitement of half the police force, and pulled her flare legged jeans up.

"She has a spot for everything in those curves." Caster said to the guys with a smirk. He fitted the ankle holster over her knee high boots and strapped the 9mm to her leg. He looked back at Bosco, who watched Caster begin to fondle his sister, knowing that bothered him. Caster laughed and then looked over Morgan, one last time, to make sure nothing was showing, and they couldn't feel anything on her. His hands slid down her sides and over her chest, gently patting her down. Morgan tried not to smile as Caster went for a cheap feel. Moving his hands over her toned stomach and over her curves, down her legs, then back up, he smiled.

"Seems to work." He said and winked at Bosco who was ready to charge. Swersky looked at them and huffed. Caster smiled big and Morgan looked at the group. She looked at her oldest brother with pleading eyes. He moved to her and looked down at her. She swallowed and he hugged her gently. She looked over his shoulder and saw Lieutenant Walsh, her boss. She saw the concerned look on his face, and the frown of disapproval. Swersky moved to Walsh and looked at him.

"It will be fine. That is a wireless tap, so they won't find it, unless they undress her. Odds are, with her dressed like that, they won't touch her, since the clothes are too tight. You guys are on standby in case anything goes bad, she knows how to use a gun and lie through her teeth. It will be great." Swersky said it to Walsh who looked at him with raised eyebrows. Swersky wasn't very convincing as he said it and Walsh crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you saying that to convince me, or yourself?" Walsh said to him and then looked at his guys, who were standing there watching what was going on. DK shook his head at Walsh and then went to the Squad, which was parked inside the huge abandoned warehouse. The Squad followed and Morgan shook her head. They didn't understand what this meant to people. She did. Once she was ready, she looked around. About 25 cops, including ESU were standing around. Both teams of Medics, the Squad, and the Ladder were there as well. She looked at her brother and smiled to him. He looked back and shook his head.

"Ma is gunna kill both of us when she finds out about this." He said to her and she smiled, nodding.

"That is why I tell her it was your idea." She smiled big at him and he grabbed her chin with his hand and playfully moved her smile to the side. She looked over at Caster and winked. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to do this Ms. Masselli?" Caster asked Morgan and she nodded. Ms. Masselli was the name they used for her since she was asked to do this undercover job. She wasn't sure why they asked her, but she knew it had to do with the fact she looked about 5 years younger than she actually was. Morgan was 26, but barely looked legal. Her little outfits, when she was undercover, didn't help. She nodded to him and kissed him softly. A small round of "oo's" and "ahh's" went around the warehouse that stored both trucks, 15 RMPs, an ESU truck, and 3 unmarked cars, one of which would be Morgan's. She moved towards her car, a black 2003 Pontiac Trans Am, and passed Walsh on the way. She looked up at him.

"I'll be ok. It's been three weeks, and nothing has happened. It is worth it. If doing this gets these bastards off the streets, I will do it." She said to him and smiled. Walsh had been one of her best friends since she joined the Fire Department back in 1998. It had been 6 years now, and he was now her boss, replacing Jimmy after he left. He looked down at her and shrugged. He didn't like his guys getting involved with PD affairs, but it was kinda hard when it came to Morgan. She was the baby sister of one cop, and was dating another. He looked at her and sighed.

"It's not you I'm worried about. Well, it is, but you know what I mean." He said and hugged her gently. She hugged him back and punched him, gently, in the stomach.

"I'll be back on the Squad before you know it. I know you miss my charming wit, and side splitting jokes." She said with a smile. Walsh only laughed and looked at her.

"Or do you mean the pissy attitude when you see that DK ate all the coffeecake, or is it the talking in your sleep? Listening to you moan 'Caster,..mm.. Caster'." He laughed and the guys of the Squad joined in. Morgan turned bright red and hung her head for a moment. Caster was near her and heard them and looked at her with wide eyes and big smile. Morgan shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Billy.

"Don't push it… Lieu. Keep pushing me, and I might join the PD." She said and Billy acted like that was a shot to the heart. Morgan laughed and got in the car. She would never join PD. FD was in her heart. She pulled out the back way and they heard her turn the car radio up and pull in front of the warehouse four blocks over. Sully was listening with Ty as Bosco came over with Caster. It was loud enough for the entire warehouse to hear.

Morgan moved out of the car and greeted the two men standing outside the warehouse. She passed one of them her keys and winked at him. He winked back and she giggled softly.

"Take care of it for me. You know how much it would hurt to see my baby…" She leaned over the hood, acting like she was rubbing a smudge off of the paint. Her round curves showing off to the two bodyguards. They both swallowed hard and nodded. One got into the drivers seat as she stood up, her black boots clicking against the asphalt. She was let into the warehouse and smiled to the man that was sitting at the table in the far corner. She moved to him and leaned over the table, kissing his cheek softly. She got to talking to him as he poured her a drink.

"So, what do you got for me?" The man sitting across from her asked. Morgan took the drink and sipped it, nodding with a slight shrug.

"I got the shipment you want, and I took care of Garson." Morgan said to him and looked over, pulling a package out of her boot. She passed over the small white package and the man went through it. He nodded to her and pulled out a few bills from the package and passed them over. Morgan took them and smiled, nodding.

"How did you, take care of him?" The man asked Morgan. Morgan smiled and winked at him. She leaned back, stretching, using her body to distract him. Her baby t-shirt slid up her toned stomach as she leaned back. The man barely glimpsed, but did let out a soft whine as she stood up, stretching. She moved to his lap and sat on it. He wrapped his arms around her and looked up at her.

"He won't be back, if that is what you're worried about. I made sure of that." Morgan said to him and felt his hands moving up her chest, under her shirt. She looked at him and felt his hand grasp her left breast. She moaned softly, acting like she was enjoying it as he grouped her. She moaned into his ear softly. The only part of the job she hated.

"She better not be enjoying that." Caster said and hissed. Bosco narrowed his eyes, hearing the man's hand run against the wire, and then his sister's moans of pleasure. Caster got more pissed off as the ESU guys got ready to raid the place. As soon as Morgan mentioned Garson, they were to go in 5 minutes after. They had 3 minutes left. Caster and Bosco got ready to do their part. They were to grab Morgan, cuff her, and drag her out, kicking and screaming.

"You know, I have been hearing some things about you, Izzie." The man said into her ear as he continued to feel her up. He grabbed her breast roughly, making her cry out in surprise. He picked her up and lifted her, his hand moving from her breast to her waist. He whipped her around and sat her down, roughly. Morgan let out a grunt as he pinned her to the chair. She looked at him with a look that told him to back off. He laughed.

"Is your name even Isabelle, or is that a lie as well? I had them look up Garson, and it seems he was arrested, who are you really?" He hissed at her and Morgan looked up, a hint of fear that she felt was not showing as she leaned up against his force.

"GO GO GO! MOVE IN NOW!" Swersky called and sent everyone towards the building to raid it. They had run out of time, and he feared Morgan could be in danger. ESU was already on the way as Caster and Bosco ran to one unmarked car, and Ty and Sully moved to the other one. They jumped in, in full riot gear, and headed to the front of the warehouse. ESU went around back and soon the building was surrounded. There was yelling as ESU ran through the back, preventing people from exiting. They sealed and blocked exits, as they made their way through. The burst through the back distracted the man for a moment as Morgan kicked him in the stomach. Her heel connecting his abdomen, he fell back. She leaned down and rolled out of the chair and under the table, reaching down for her ankle holster. She managed to get the 9mm out before the front door was being beaten in. The man looked over and heard the police beating in from both ends and pulled her out, by her hair. She screamed in surprise as he kicked her in the side, causing the gun she had to fall out of her hands. She moaned and rolled over, crawling to get to it as she felt his foot in her back.

Outside, Caster and Bosco jumped out of their car and stormed towards the front door. Guards turned in shock as cops surrounded them, but they gave a fight. Ty and Sully chased a small group that ran as Caster and Bosco were at a standoff. Bosco and Caster's guns were aimed at the two men that had greeted Morgan when she pulled up. The two guards' guns were aimed at Caster and Bosco. Caster heard Morgan scream and the scream made the guards look back for a second. Bosco saw it and moved, taking the one guard out with a shot the knee. Caster pistol whipped the other one and they both were cuffed. Caster tried to open the door and felt it bolted from the inside.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled and Bosco tried to kick it. They both looked at each other and without even talking, they backed up and rammed the door with their shoulders. They made little progress as they both groaned as the door resisted them. Another ESU team came from the down the street. Within a minute they were knocking the door down.

Morgan looked over, seeing his gun to her head. She gave up and he pulled her up, cramming the barrel into her mouth. She looked at him with fear as he pinned her to the table, making her lay on it. She heard the door about ready to break down and he looked up, with a loud bang the door popped open and Caster, along with Bosco, ran in to see a mess.

Morgan's captor was yet again distracted by police yelling all around him. She moved, slamming her elbow against his face. He fell back and she kicked him in the groin, making him whine in agony. She slid across the floor, grabbing her gun and they both aimed at the same time. Both guns went off as Caster and Bosco, followed by ESU moved in. The loud sound of round after round going off froze Caster and Bosco in their place. ESU ran over and yelled for medics.

"Morgan? MORGAN?" Caster and Bosco both yelled, running over. The man she was fighting with was on the ground, shot up. They looked over and Morgan was on the floor, covered in blood. Caster fell next to her and tore her shirt open seeing blood and bullet holes all over her chest and abdomen.

"WE NEED THE MEDICS NOW!" Bosco screamed and fell beside his sister. Her eyes were closed and the puddle of blood was growing. Caster and Bosco used their own shirts, tearing off their vests, to apply pressure of the heavily bleeding bullet holes. Within a minute, Carlos fell next to them, moving them to check her. Holly rested next to Bosco as they went to work. Caster watched them work and everything went in slow motion. Bosco looked over at him and swallowed hard. Carlos grabbed Bosco's hands and put them over two wounds, forcing him told the dressing in place, with pressure. Caster heard Carlos and did the same with two other wounds. Carlos used his belt to tourniquet the bullet hole in her leg. Soon they had her on a backboard, and were rushing her out of the warehouse.

The Squad had pulled up, hearing the need for medics and watched as Morgan's bleeding body was put into the bus. Carlos looked over and Billy nodded, sending DK to drive. DK ran over and jumped in the driver's seat as Holly got in back with Carlos. They left Bosco standing there with Caster. Caster pulled Bosco to the unmarked car they used and put him in. Bosco shook his head, looking at his sister's blood all over his arms, hands and clothes. Caster turned on the lights and siren and pulled in front of the bus quickly, leading the way to Mercy Hospital. They pulled up to the Ambulance bay and jumped out as Carlos was pulled out, on top of Morgan. Bosco felt himself get nauseous as he watched Carlos doing CPR on his baby sister. Caster ran after the stretcher, with Bosco right behind him.

"26-year-old female! Four bullet wounds to the chest and abdomen, one to the right thigh! 40 blood volume lost at scene, 20 more lost in bus! Pressure and Pulse lost en route! Going on two minutes with no pulse!" Carlos was straddling Morgan, using his arms, pushing down on her chest. Blood was all over Carlos and trailed down the floor as they moved her to Trauma One. Doctors worked on her as nurses continued to do chest compressions. A doctor moved to her throat and tried to tube her.

"Throat is closed shut! I can't see her cords!" The doctor called out and another doctor went to help him. There were four doctors standing around her, trying to work on her. After a moment, they managed to get her intubated and attached to a bag. A nurse bagged her as another nurse called out her vitals. The doctor looked over and shook his head.

"She's in V-Tach! Get her an amp of epi!" He yelled and nurses moved into action. A nurse told him she had been down for nine minutes now and a trauma surgeon ran in and started calling for help in things. Caster and Bosco watched from the clear windows as they worked on Morgan. The surgeon squirted some Betadine on Morgan's chest and cut into it. He yelled words most people didn't understand as he stuck his finger in the small hole.

"Chest tube!" He yelled and a tube was passed over. He put it in and blood poured out from the tube, and onto the floor. He ordered another 6 units of blood and to have the OR ready. He heard another alarm go off and swore to himself. Another doctor looked over as well and shook his head, looking at the ultrasound of her stomach.

"Belly is full of blood! Looks like her spleen was hit! Her Kidney was hit! We gotta get her to the OR NOW!" He called out and the surgeon tried to stay calm as it was going on 12 minutes since Morgan had gone into cardiac arrest. More alarms went off and he looked up at the monitor.

"Damn it! V-Fib! Charge to 200! CLEAR!" He called out and took the defibrillator and put the pads on her chest. Shocking her, Morgan's body jerked, then fell limp. Bosco watched from the window and looked at his baby sister's life fading before his eyes. He shook his head and covered his face, not realizing that he smeared her blood on his face. Caster stood next to him and watched as they tried to save her.

"300! CLEAR!" The surgeon shocked her again, Morgan's body once again jerking, then falling limp. "360! Clear!" He called again and shocked. It was the fourth shock, and now she had flat-lined. He told the nurse to continue CPR and grabbed the scalpel. She continued CPR until he told her to back off. Sliding the scalpel down her ribcage, he held her chest open.

"Rib-spreader!" He called for and a large silver object was passed to him. He put it between her ribs and started to crank. The sound of her ribs spreading wasn't as loud as expected as he forced her chest wall open. He moved the nurse around and had her perform internal compressions and he worked to relieve the blood loss. Walsh walked in with the Squad, behind Swersky, and saw Morgan. He scowled at Swersky and watched with the rest of the team to see what was happening. Bosco looked over at Swersky who looked back.

"Sully and Davis went to get your mother. She should be here soon." He said it and Bosco nodded. Caster wiped his eyes and saw commotion as Morgan's stretcher was moved out of the Trauma Room, surrounded by Nurses and Doctors. The ER doctor moved to them and Bosco looked at him. He sighed and looked at the group of cops, firefighters, and medics. He moved Bosco into a private room, but Caster followed. Bosco came out with Caster after a few minutes and the Doctor looked at the group. Bosco moved by them all as Caster stood with the doctor, knowing his partner needed to be alone. The doctor looked at them all.

"Ms. Boscorelli's kidney, small intestine, spleen, femoral artery, left lung and heart were affected by the gun shots she received. We put in a chest tube, and had to crack her chest to get her help. She is on her way to the OR right now. She was down for almost 20 minutes, and I don't want to give you hope that this will have a good outcome. I'm sorry." He said and moved to the Nurse's Desk. Caster was crushed and went after Bosco, knowing he was in one of two places. The group of cops, medics, and firefighters shook their heads and some moved out to clear the ER and get back to work. Walsh looked at Swersky and shook his head with a hateful look. He left with his Squad to return the truck, and finish their shift.

In the men's room, Caster walked in to see Bosco trying to clean blood off of his hands. He watched Bosco scrub his hands, even though the blood was mostly off. Moving to Bosco, he put his hand on his shoulder. Bosco looked up at Caster and shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Caster nodded and, as if there was some psychic connection between the two partners, Caster knew what Bosco thought. Caster sniffled as tears traced down his own face. He wiped it away and soon, he and Bosco were walking back into the ER. Bosco heard the one voice he couldn't take right now.

"Maurice, baby? What happened? Are you alright? Why was I brought here?" Rose Boscorelli moved up to her oldest son and looked at him- seeing his upset face and tears. She saw the blood all over him and then looked at Caster, seeing it on him too. Bosco looked at his mom as he broke down. His chin quivered and his lips strained as his nose got redder and tears streamed down his cheeks, uncontrollably.

"Ma, it's about Morgan." He said it and he saw the look of dread on his mother's face. Bosco tried to figure out a way of telling his mom everything without her punching him or screaming at him. Caster moved to Rose and hugged her gently as she started to cry, seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

TBC…


	2. One Month Before

**Author's Note:** Please remember, I own NONE of the TW characters, and Caster is lovingly borrowed from Malinda4242 AKA Bosco's M! TYSM again hunny for letting me borrow him!

* * *

**About CJ:** Please also remember that, though Caster is the SAME character from her stories, I have, with Bosco's M's permission, altered his history slightly, by removing certian aspects of his character. His family history is still the same, just some of NYC history is altered. Please understand that. Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

Morgan sat at the Squad's kitchen table, shuffling cards. DK laughed at her as she did it, watching her shuffle like a card shark, or a dealer in Atlantic City. Morgan threw a Joker at him and DK ducked. MacNamara laughed at him and Morgan dealt the cards, passing around enough to do a game of Gin. Morgan put the pile down and laughed, playing her cards and slapping the table.

"GIN! HAHA! I have never done that in my life!" She stood up and danced the cabbage patch as MacNamara, Walsh, Logan, DK, and Doherty stared at her hand. Their mouths hung open as she danced, idiotically around them, singing 'WHOOP, Dere it is!' at them. She shimmied around them and then Doherty jumped up, tackling her. Morgan let out a cry and slid across the floor. Doherty didn't hurt her, but they started to wrestle. The sound of shoes coming up the stairs didn't stop them as Walsh, DK, MacNamara, and Logan coughed and cleared their throats for attention.

"Cheater! You're a cheater!" Jimmy called out and Morgan wrestled him back, and rolled over, pinning him to the floor. Jimmy looked up at her as she straddled her and used what strength he had over her and rolled her over, pinning her to the floor, just as Bosco and Caster came up the stairs and turned the corner. Bosco's eyes got wide as did Caster's, as Caster tilted his head, watching them wrestle.

"I did not cheat! You're just jealous!" Morgan called out and laughed as she maneuvered her legs under him and wrapped them around his waist, flipping him onto his back. Jimmy hit the floor and Bosco and Caster backed up as his head fell near their feet. Morgan, still in his grasp, flipped over, on top of him and pinned him again. They both froze, hearing Caster talk.

"Damn, wish she would do that to me… in bed." Caster commented, and Jimmy and Morgan froze in place. Jimmy looked up from the floor as Morgan looked up at her brother and boyfriend. She tried not to laugh, neither firefighter willing to say give and just get up. Bosco was fuming, then looked at Caster, his anger at Jimmy reflected towards Caster. Caster looked at him and blinked with a smile.

"Damn it Caster! This is no laughing matter! Jimmy, LET MY SISTER GO NOW!" Bosco was yelling and Morgan looked up at him with the most innocent face. She blinked a few times as the Squad started to laugh and Caster joined in. Bosco looked at them as they laughed and he shook his head.

"Umm..Boz.. She has ME PINNED!" Jimmy said and Bosco looked at Morgan, breathing hard. Morgan leaned up, looking at Jimmy. Jimmy looked from Bosco, to Morgan and blinked. He shook his head at her. She nodded hers at him. He shook his again and once again, she nodded her head at him. Bosco watched them, his rage about to spin out of control. He didn't know about the bond Jimmy and Morgan had, since they had been working together, and knew each other's moves for over 5 years. Finally Bosco lost it.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHAKING AND NODDING ABOUT!" He yelled and Morgan looked up at him. She saw how mad he was and looked down at Jimmy.

"See if you had just said Uncle, we wouldn't be in the situation!" She said to him, acting like she was arguing with him. Jimmy looked up at her and acted like he was fighting against her. Morgan held firm, glaring at him. The Squad knew they were playing and were trying to laugh, knowing it would only make Bosco more pissed off. Caster stood by, watching, knowing how Jimmy and Morgan were. Bosco didn't seem to see it though. Caster just watched, leaning against the wall as Jimmy and Morgan got into an exaggerated argument.

"And if you had said yes to me about last night, we wouldn't be here now, busted, would we?" Jimmy said and looked over seeing Bosco's face go from rage red to pissed off purple. Bosco jumped in and pulled his sister off of Jimmy and carried her to the kitchen. Jimmy got up and blinked as Bosco pulled her off with a strength no one knew Bosco had. Bosco was small, but so was his sister. Caster just watched Bosco go by with Morgan and sit her down. Morgan looked up at her brother, blinking innocently. Caster snorted and smiled, letting out a laugh as he saw Morgan's face. She pulled the innocent routine with him all the time, and it always worked. This time was different though. This time, Bosco didn't go for it. This time, he went after Jimmy. Jimmy jumped back.

"Down little man! Down! Sit! It isn't what you think! Caster call off your dog!" Jimmy said as Bosco was held back by Walsh and DK. Bosco fought them, close to winning and Caster looked over, blinking. He looked at Bosco and shook his head.

"Sick him Boz!" Caster said, and that was that. Bosco looked at Caster, as he stopped fighting to get free. He looked at Caster, and so did Morgan, both Boscorelli's with the same unbelievable look of shock. Morgan stood up and looked at Caster as Bosco was let go. Jimmy snorted and looked at Caster. Caster looked at them all and smiled big.

"He stopped, didn't he?" Caster stated and everyone thought about it for a moment. Morgan play slapped his arm and Caster mocked pain and let his arm go limp. Morgan pinched his side and he let out a whine. He pinched her back and they went at it, playfully pinching each other. Bosco watched as things went back to normal and once again, he was confused. He let out a yell and everyone turned, looking at him. Morgan and Caster froze in place, his hand pinching her stomach, her hand aimed for his left nipple.

"HOLD ON! WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT?" Bosco yelled and looked at everyone, still fuming from the wrestling match he saw. He looked at Caster and Morgan, who shrugged. Jimmy moved to Bosco and looked down at him, using his build against Bosco's wiry frame. He snorted and looked down at Bosco, completely serious.

"Last night, before shift ended, I asked Morgan, your sister, to help me clean out my locker. Today is my last shift in the 55, and I was hoping she would help me sort through the junk. But since she keeps you around, I understand why she said no." Jimmy said and nudged Bosco, moving him out of the way. Bosco blinked, looking at Morgan who nodded, as did Caster. The Squad also nodded and Bosco huffed.

"You're really leaving?" Bosco said and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at him and nodded. Bosco looked at the group of guys, who also nodded. He looked at Morgan and Caster, who nodded as well. Bosco suddenly lost all of his anger and got a huge smile on his face. He gasped a few times, in surprising shock and then laughed.  
"You mean.. No more bucket boy coming around my calls and stealing my glory? No more stupid Camero or Harley pulling into MY parking space? No more Jimmy.. Period?" Bosco looked at them and they all, Caster and Morgan included, looked at him with an annoying stare. Caster could tell, just by where Bosco was going with this, he was gunna push it one step too far. Jimmy crossed his arms and looked at Bosco, annoyed by this dramatic enjoyment of his leaving.

"Yeah. Geez, don't be so happy about it." Jimmy said and moved away, getting stuff out of the fridge to start dinner. Morgan shook her head at her brother and Caster followed her. Actually he was pulled, her grip on one of his fingers dangerously tight. Caster looked at Bosco with pleading eyes, knowing because of what Bosco said, he was gunna get the speech tonight. Bosco watched everyone leave him in the living room of the firehouse and move into the kitchen. He blinked a few times, and got a harsh realization.

"But, if you leave, who will I fight with about dumb things like parking spaces and my sister? Jimmy, you can't leave!" Bosco threw himself at Jimmy's feet and everyone stared, once again, in shock. Jimmy looked down to see Bosco hugging his legs like a 5 year old who didn't wanting his father to go to work. Jimmy tried to shaking him off, Bosco held tight. Morgan and Caster watched, with confused and shocked faces as Bosco groveled for Jimmy to stay.

"Boz.. Man, get off of me! I am moving to a bigger and much more needy Engine! Damn it Boz, you're making my pant leg wet with your drool! I'm sorry I'm leaving, but I know, in no time, you will find someone to harass and bother that will be just a good as I am. Are you really gunna miss me this much?" He listened to Bosco cry like a girl and then looked at Morgan, who looked in disbelief that her brother, who hated Jimmy since the beginning, would be crying at his feet. Caster also stared, never would have believing this, if he hadn't seen it for himself. Jimmy managed to get Bosco off, who stood up, wiping tears away from his face, letting out cries.

"Got ya, bitch!" Bosco's tears and cries were of happiness. He was laughing as everyone stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him. He wasn't upset Jimmy was leaving? He was actually laughing his ass off? Morgan looked at her brother with a confused look, then heard his laughter and snorted, and started to laugh herself. Caster looked at both Boscorelli's and shook his head, wondering if they both had snapped. Bosco doubled over in pain from laughing as the Squad stared at the two siblings laughing. Caster soon joined in and after a moment, the entire Kitchen was roaring in laughter.

"You mean, you want to see me go?" Jimmy asked him and Bosco laughed, shaking his head. Bosco tried to stop laughing but the hurt look on Jimmy's face kept it going. After a moment, Bosco was rolling on the floor, trying to calm down as Morgan held onto Caster, to stop from falling over laughing. Bosco finally retained a bit of calm and looked at Jimmy.

"I am not glad to see you go, man, but at least now I don't have to worry about my sister being harassed and influenced by a bucket boy!" Bosco said and laughed a little bit more. Morgan looked at Bosco and shook her head as she and Caster calmed down. Jimmy looked at him and smiled big, licking his lips. He got close to Bosco and leaned in, he acting like he was whispering, but he said it for the whole room to hear.

"Walsh is my replacement. And he is more gung ho about firefighting than I am." Jimmy pulled back and smiled big himself as he watched Bosco's smirk of enjoyment turn into a scowl. Bosco looked over at Morgan who smiled at her brother, then Caster who shrugged, not knowing this. Walsh just nodded and looked at Bosco, who kicked his foot out.

"You're leaving man, can't I get the last word in, for once!" Bosco looked up at Jimmy, who shook his head. Jimmy leaned over, pulling something off the counter and held it up to Bosco. It was the Camelot Cup.

"I haven't let you yet, I won't let you because I am leaving. I will give you this as a pity parting gift. We'll just win it back next month." Jimmy passed him the trophy and Bosco looked down at it. He bit his lip and looked at Jimmy. He held it and hugged to his chest.

"And it's mine now, bitch! You ain't getting it back!" Bosco walked towards the stairs and looked at Caster. Caster never got to go for the Camelot cup, since it was up soon, in about five weeks to be exact. Caster watched Bosco hug it and Morgan looked at Caster, shaking her head. Every year the Boscorelli's made a hard fight of the Cup, and usually ended up in an argument, or beating each other up on the court. Not intentionally, but it happened, especially knowing that it was FD against PD. Caster let go of Morgan who watched them go for the stairs.

"I'm not worried Boz. Morgan is still here, and she will win it back, like she does every year. Nice knowing you." Jimmy gave a golf wave and Morgan watched as Caster stopped Bosco and moved back to Morgan for a moment. She looked at him and sighed.

"Ok boys, what was the real reason you came here? I know my brother hates to even look at this place, so why did you come up here?" She asked, knowing there was a reason. Caster would come up, with no problems, but Bosco, Bosco would never go up there unless he really, really had to, and so far, this was not a good reason. Bosco looked at her, then at Caster. Bosco was disgusted with the whole idea, so he waved towards Caster. Caster took that as Bosco's way of tell him he had to tell her.

"The PD wants to see you about something they need help with. Can you come over after your shift, and meet me at the desk?" Caster asked her and Morgan looked at him. She, like her brother, hated half answers, and surprises. She looked at him, trying to read him, but he only had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. She could tell he was thinking more than just PD business. She nodded and looked as the Squad watched, wondering what PD wanted with one of the FD. Jimmy looked at Bosco, who shook his head, Jimmy could tell Bosco wanted nothing to do with whatever it was. Jimmy sighed as Caster backed away from her and moved towards the stairs, yet again. He stopped and looked back to Morgan.

"Oh and that thing, you did to Jimmy, can you do it to me tonight?" He smiled big and winked at her. The Squad acted like they didn't hear that as Morgan blushed and looked down, nodding as she put her hands in her pockets. She looked up to see Caster get pulled down the stairs and hear her brother.

"Damn it Caster! Stop with that shit about my sister!" Bosco was heard as he headed down the stairs.

* * *

**At Jimmy's Good-bye Celebration:**

Bosco walked in with Morgan and Caster. They were about an hour late, since Morgan had to go to the PD, to see what they wanted. Morgan was all for what they wanted, as was Caster, but Bosco was completely against it. If Morgan agreed, though, he had no say in it, what-so-ever. Morgan moved from Caster and Bosco and hugged Jimmy, who picked her up and swung her around. He held her tightly as they showed how true their friendship was and how their bond had grown. They didn't let go for a moment and Caster watched Bosco, not seeing him upset. After another moment, Morgan was released, and she ordered a few beers. Bosco grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. He had a dead serious look on his face, mixed with worry for her.

"You're sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to. It is very dangerous, and very out of your league." He said to her and she looked at him. She swallowed and nodded to him.

"I may not be a cop, but I know how to do undercover work, and I also know how to defend myself, and use a gun, thanks to you. It's not that hard playing someone you aren't." She said to him and he looked at her. She looked back at the Squad and sighed. She was ok with it, now she just needed her bosses approval. She wondered how to break it to him. She knew Jimmy would be dead against it, but Walsh, she thought she might be able to convince him to let her do it. She grabbed the beers and looked at Bosco and Caster.

"Come on, you know you want to join in on the fun. Jimmy's leaving, all the more reason for you to celebrate, Moe." She smiled to him and passed them each a beer. They took it and stood up, moving to where the crowd had gathered. They had gathered with the group of a few cops, the medics, and all the firefighters Jimmy knew. Morgan got boosted up onto a table and stood over them all, holding her beer. She looked at the group under her as Caster held her legs, since the table was wobbly.

"Attention! HEY! Shut up! I'm talking, so you all need to be listening!" Morgan said and she heard one of the cops in the back.

"Yeah, she's just like her brother." One of them cracked and some laughes came out of a few of them. Some of the Squad laughed and Morgan narrowed her eyes at the cop who said it.

"Get his plate number! He is cut off! I want him arrested!" He called out and everyone laughed. She cleared her throat and got serious, looking at everyone.

"We all know how long Jimmy has been with the 55. Hell he started as probie under Walsh, and we all know I started as a probie under Jimmy. Yeah that's right! Almost 6 years with this man, and you all think you had it bad? Hell no! You had to deal with the 'hunky-joe-fire' routine at fires! I hadda deal with the 'hunky-joe-fire' routine on every shift!" Everyone laughed and some people padded Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy let them get him with things she said, because he partly knew they were true. Morgan pointed at Jimmy and laughed as the table wobbled more.

"When I started, back in May of 98, I walked into a station of all seasoned vets, and the biggest bunch of men I have seen, other than the PD. I was partnered up with Jimmy, and I looked at him and laughed. Jimmy found out my name, and man was I harassed for that! I never got why, until I finally saw Moe and Jimmy together. Enough about Moe, let's talk about me now!" More laughter erupted and Bosco got patted on the shoulder that time. Someone the group managed to get Bosco and Jimmy next to each other.

"Hold me in place, baby! Damn this table sucks! Ok, back to me again!" She said and Caster laughed as another cop called out.

"Enough about you! Get to the gossip!" He yelled and Morgan looked over.

"Get his name too!" More laughter erupted and the table wobbled more, but Morgan held herself in place, as Caster held her legs, playing with them in front of Bosco's face. He winked at Bosco and Bosco shook his head, knowing what that wink meant. Morgan cleared her throat.

"Ok, no, seriously. I have two older brothers, we all know this. Not many people can compare to them, when it comes to the whole protective angle, but Jimmy came damn close to Moe in that department. Jimmy trained me, turned me into the pro I am now, and became my brother in so many ways. When Moe wasn't around, Jimmy took his place. Jimmy, over the past 5 years, you have become my teacher, best friend, and brother, and I will miss you. I know everyone else here will.. TOO!" She let out a cry and the table wobbled too far over. She went falling and landed right in Casters arms. Caster stumbled a second, then caught his footing as she blinked, squinting, waiting for the impact with the floor. She squinted and opened her eyes, seeing Caster holding her.

"Don't worry. He may be like your brother, but I am your knight in shining armor." Caster smiled to her and Morgan smiled back. Bosco and Jimmy, standing next to each other saw the look in their eyes and they both shook their heads together. Morgan and Caster saw no one now, but themselves. Jimmy and Bosco moved to the bar, away from the crowd, and ordered more beer. Bosco looked at Jimmy and Jimmy looked at Bosco.

"She's gunna miss you, you know." Bosco said and sipped his beer. Jimmy looked at Bosco and nodded.

"But she always has you, and you will never leave her. I will come by for visits and things." Jimmy said, sipping his own beer, then turning to face the group. Bosco and Jimmy watched Morgan and Caster dance, quite roughly with each other, to a bouncy pop song.

"Is that Toxic?" Bosco said and Jimmy looked at him, then at Caster and Morgan. Caster had his hand across her hip and was holding her against him as her rear grinded against his groin. Jimmy shrugged.

"Not if he sticks it in the right hole." Jimmy snorted and Bosco felt Jimmy get a rise out of him. Bosco slammed his beer down and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy put his hands up in defense.

"Don't hit me at my own party. There is more FD than PD here, you wouldn't stand a chance." Jimmy said and Bosco shook his head. He picked his beer back up and shook his head again.

"I meant the song, stupid head." Jimmy looked at him as it was indeed 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. They continued to watch Caster grind against Morgan, who, if her body was pressed any tighter to his, would become one with him. Jimmy finished his beer and got another one with Bosco. Bosco paid and Jimmy nodded.

"Thanks." Jimmy said and took a sip. Bosco nodded and without any words, they both understood each other. Bosco paying for Jimmy's beers, Jimmy knew that was Bosco's way of saying goodbye. Bosco and Jimmy nodded to each other and their next round of beers clinked, and they continued to drink, watching the party go on.

* * *

**Present Time, In Surgical Waiting Room:**

Jimmy pushed into the waiting room looking around. He saw Bosco and moved to him, demanding to know what happened. Walsh had called him and Jimmy had come to the hospital the minute his shift was over. Bosco looked up at Jimmy and just held his mother as he couldn't talk. Caster moved to Jimmy and pulled him back, taking him out into the hall to explain what happened. Caster had become the unofficial talker for the Boscorelli family since Morgan was hurt. He made the phone calls, and he told people, since Bosco couldn't talk about it without breaking down, and Rose was a mess.

"WHAT? What the hell is a Firefighter doing as a Undercover cop!" Jimmy cried out and Caster sighed, letting him go off. It had been five hours since Morgan was brought to the OR and no word yet. Caster looked at Jimmy and tried to explain and Jimmy just shook his head. He moved away and went back into the Waiting Room, and sat with the Squad. The Waiting Room was loaded with cops who were worried, and the medics, since their shift was over, who needed to know she was ok. Walsh shook his head, feeling it was his fault for letting her do it after a one week argument over the issue.

Bosco held his mother who was inconsolable as she sobbed on her sons arm. Mikey sat on the other side, rubbing his mother's back, wondering how a sting he offered to help start, would end with his sister slowly dying. Mikey looked at Jimmy, not really knowing him, other than knowing he worked with Morgan. Mikey cursed himself, wishing he had more to do in his sister's life now. Caster went to sit down when they heard a page go over the intercom.

"CODE BLUE OR 2, CODE BLUE OR 2. CODE BLUE OR 2, CODE BLUE OR 2"

TBC...


	3. In the Beginning

It had been three hours since the code was called to OR 2, and everyone was on the edge. Rose still sobbed, though now she was in a hypnotic state of hysteria. She gasped and breathed unevenly as Mikey managed to pass out from exhaustion. Caster cleared his throat, seeing a surgeon walking towards the room. Bosco sat up, rigid and nervous as his mother looked over. Mikey woke up and soon everyone knew what he had to say. The surgeon sat across from Caster, Rose, Mikey, and Bosco and swallowed.

"Ms. Boscorelli's surgery was long and difficult. We repaired the damage to her kidney, but we need to watch for possible failure. We removed her spleen, which was a major cause of most of her bleeding. The Femoral artery in her leg was repaired and will be fine later on. Her lung collapsed after it was shot, and the bullet went through and nicked her right atrium, which caused her heart to weaken." He explained and Rose started to cry all over again. He sighed and continued.

"She made it out of surgery, but it was very difficult. She arrested three times, and that complicated things. I'm sorry, I won't beat around the bush, the first 72 hours are critical, and if she comes through them alive, it will be a miracle. I have to tell you, odds are, she may never wake up." He said it as gently as possible, as Bosco held his mother and Caster covered his face with his hands. The room of FD and PD alike just looked down and soon were getting ready to leave, since they knew they would soon be kicked out anyway. They left numbers with Caster as they left.

"You can see her in a little while, I will come get you when it's time." He said and left them sitting and thinking. Morgan may never wake up, and it was all because of one thing that went terribly wrong, over an undercover mission that Bosco was against to begin with. Caster sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the first day he met Morgan Boscorelli.

* * *

**Caster's First Day:**  
Morgan shook her head, seeing another cop and looked at Jimmy. She grunted and managed to sling this large cop over her shoulder and walk out with him. Jimmy grabbed Bosco and they both walked out of the burning house, carrying their loads. Jimmy gave Bosco over, and then helped Morgan put Caster down. They went back to work as Caster coughed and couldn't see from his eyes burning when he opened them. Bosco shook his head, coughing himself. A little while after they were 'placed' in the buses, Morgan walked over with Jimmy and Jimmy smiled at Bosco. Bosco looked at him and made a face. Morgan, still wearing her helmet, was covered in soot as she looked at her brother. Jimmy smiled bigger. 

"Dumb ass. How many times do I have to save you from fires before you realize that the big boys need to go on, and the little boys need to stay in their little RMPs." Jimmy rubbed it in and Morgan shook her head. She looked at the soot-covered cop she saved and he looked back.

"Thanks for saving me man. What I did was stupid." Caster said and coughed again, putting the mask on over his face again. Morgan laughed and took her helmet off, letting her mid back length hair flow down. She laughed and looked at his face as he froze. This little thing, that pulled him out of a fire, was a woman? He almost choked as she nodded and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy shook his head and walked away. Morgan laughed and looked at Caster.

"You're welcome… man." She turned her attention to Bosco and her eyes got dark. She moved to him and took her glove off slapping him across the face.

"You and I will talk after shift! How dare you go into that fire like that! I… I... DAMN IT MOE!" She stormed away and Caster saw the name on the back of her turnout gear. BOSCORELLI was spelled out in big yellow letters. Caster blinked and looked at Bosco, who nodded.

"Yeah, she's my sister. I will never hear the end of it from either of them." Bosco said and Caster blinked and smiled. Her figure wasn't seen, and her face was dirty, so he didn't get much of a look, but he watched her walk and knew that Morgan Boscorelli was one hell of a woman.

"This will be fun." Caster said with a smile, then coughed, putting his mask back on.

* * *

**10 Minutes Before:**  
Bosco and Caster pulled up in front of the burning house and watched as the fire grew. Medics and Fire still hadn't arrived and they heard someone screaming for help. Without thinking, Caster ran towards the door and slammed it down with his shoulder. Bosco saw him and ran after him, trying to stop him. Caster made it into the building and Bosco went after him. 

"Caster? Damn it Caster! Damn it!" Bosco went after him and started to cough. He went up the stairs and stumbled over Caster, who was crawling across the floor. Coughing echoed between them as they got to the bedroom. Caster reached up and fell to the floor, right before Bosco did. They couldn't move as their lungs burned from the thick smoke. Bosco cursed at Caster who tried to get up, but his eyes burned and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

The Squad pulled up and saw 55-David. Morgan got out of the truck as did DK, Walsh, MacNamara, Logan, and Jimmy. They looked for Bosco and his yet undetermined partner, and blinked a few times. Morgan shrugged and heard banging against a window. He looked up and saw a woman screaming for help. They were given directions and ran into the building. Getting up the stairs, masks on, Jimmy and Morgan tripped over the bodies. She leaned in and saw a the shiny glimmer of a badge and she looked at Jimmy.

"Cops. Bet one of them is my stupid ass brother!" With that they got to the woman, passing her off to Walsh and DK, then got to moving the two lumps known as cops.

* * *

**That Evening:**  
Bosco came out of the precinct, with Caster, after a 15 minutes ream out session, with Swersky about what they did. The firefighters stood outside, waiting for them, as did Davis and Sully. Faith's funeral had been at the beginning of the week, and they decided to go out and get drunk. Well, that was the plan before Probie almost got himself and Bosco killed. Bosco moved towards his car, as Caster followed, his car parked next to Bosco's. Caster looked at the woman sitting on the car and didn't recognize her. Bosco moved to her and she jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Bosco let out a whine and then hugged her back as Caster watched, he saw the girl smack Bosco upside the head. Bosco backed up and dropped her so she stood on her own, rubbing his head. 

"I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't do it again, but my stupid Probie did it for me! I swear on it! He went in first!" Bosco just ratted the probie out. Caster looked in shock and then saw the woman looked at him with an evil look. She stood a few inches shorter than Bosco. Her long hair was up in a ponytail and she moved to him. She was very small, but you could see the definite muscle on her arms and half exposed torso. His eyes were brought to her rather ample chest as she moved to him. He was so distracted by her large breasts that he barely saw the slap that aimed at his cheek and made his head move to the side.

"Ow." He held his cheek and looked back at the scowling woman before him. Her full dark lips were pursed as she scowled the same scowl Bosco had at him. She got in Casters face, not caring about his wide 6'3" figure. She was wearing heeled boots, so she was the same height as Bosco. She pointed her finger in his face.

"I have a hard enough time trying to keep my brother under control, preventing him from running into fires and doing stupid shit! I don't need some dumb-ass probie to help him get into trouble, especially in a fire situation! Firefighters wear gear to protect themselves; a gun, a badge, and acocky attitude just don't cut in a fire! Get me probie?" She said to him and the small group of firefighters and cops watched, blinking a few times, waiting to see what he did. He looked at her and then Bosco, who's face hinted at him not to touch or even yell at her, because he would lose. Caster looked down at her and pouted.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He looked down at his shoes, then at her. Even looking down, he could still see her. Her eyes were narrowed and he noticed something in her eyes. She had the same oddly colored eyes Bosco did. He blinked and looked into them, almost enchanted by them. He saw her mouth moving as she continued to ream him a new one. He felt another slap, this time, to his other cheek as she slapped him, this time for not listening. He grunted and looked back at her and saw her face. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I dunno what else you want me to say. I heard her screaming, and I went on adrenaline." He said and Morgan looked at him and shook her head. She sighed and blinked the tears away, hoping he hadn't seen them, but he had. He saw the look on her face when she reamed him out though, he was so intoxicated with her eyes, he didn't hear her. He knew enough, though. Enough to see that Bosco and Morgan were much more than brother and sister, they were each other's guardians. He leaned off of his car and went to get in when he heard her voice behind him. This time, without the anger and upset.

"Look, some of us are meeting up at Haggerty's, to get a drink. This week was crappy, and after this afternoon, saving your life, I need a drink." She said and looked at him. He didn't turn around for a moment, but then he looked back at her. He nodded, but didn't smile. Morgan nodded back and moved to her brother's car. Bosco looked at Caster and knew why his sister had backed down so quickly. He hoped this didn't turn into one of those whirlwind things. Caster and Bosco met eyes before Bosco got in his car.

"Follow me to Haggerty's. Oh, and Caster? Don't even think about it. I have a 45 and shovel, I doubt anyone would miss you." Bosco said and got in the car. Caster blinked and shook his head. Little did Bosco know, many people would miss him. Bosco didn't know about Caster's family history, or who his family had ties to. Bosco got into his car and waited as Caster backed out and then followed Bosco.

* * *

**2 Hours Later:**  
"Another round here! Bartender!" Ty slapped the counter. He, Caster, Bosco and Morgan had gotten into a shot battle. They were going into their eighth shot and Ty was slurring. Caster, Bosco and Morgan were still in it, though all three were feeling it. The ninth shot was put down, an Irish Carbomb, and they all dropped the Baileys/Jager shot into the Guinness Pint and chugged. Morgan finished first and slammed the glass down, then Bosco, then Caster, and Ty just didn't make it. Ty started to gag on the mix and ran outside. Morgan laughed and slapped hands with her brother. She was so drunk she didn't care if he jumped off a building, he could do no wrong in her eyes. 

"HAHA! We…we… sopped him!" She said and almost fell off the counter. Caster caught her, not nearly as hammered as she was and he laughed at her. Bosco ordered a beer and watched Caster move her to the stool next to him. Morgan looked up at him and squinted her nose. Caster laughed at the face and held her up. Bosco shook his head, feeling a healthy buzz right now. Morgan looked up at him, her breath smelled like chocolate milk and Jager. Caster put a breath mint in her mouth and held her up and she continued on about how she beat Ty in a drinking contest. He watched her as she tried to talk to the jukebox. She leaned on it and he got to see her hourglass figure.

"What do you wike... The Boo Gees, or the Bungles?" Caster smirked, understanding that she meant the Bee Gees and the Bangles, but she was too drunk to get it out right. He watched her hips sway as she leaned against the jukebox her rear swaying and his head swaying with it. He swallowed hard and watched her slink up the jukebox and play a random song. Her hips swayed as she danced with a pole. He watched her maneuver around the pole and slide down then up, grinding against it. He moved to her as she stumbled, and took her around the waist. He held onto her so she wouldn't fall and tried to direct her to a table.

"Dance wif me, you stud you." She stumbled again and he watched her press her hips against his groin and he felt a bulge develop. He shifted and decided to dance with her. He didn't plan on anything coming out of it, but hell, she asked. He moved his hands around her body as they danced, the alcohol giving him a buzz, but nothing major. Her arm was draped over his shoulder, as she rested her head against his chest. He felt her move against him, harder and felt his bulge get bigger. He shifted her as she moved her head and looked up at him. He blinked a few times and swallowed hard, seeing the look in her eyes he dreaded. Her eyes were open and he couldn't tell if it was the drunken haze she was in, or if she really liked him, but her eyes told him she wanted him.

"Umm..Bosco… Bosco! Your sister needs.." He turned and saw Bosco gone. His mouth dropped, as he saw everyone was either gone, or busy. He shook his head and wondered where Bosco had gone. He looked back to see Morgan's head against his chest. He felt something in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Thumbing through it, he found Bosco's number. He called it but heard the voicemail pick up. He left a message and hung up. Morgan was now sliding her hand up his shirt and he felt a twinge as her warm hands went up his chest.

"Oh no… He'll kill me." He moved her hand down and then felt up her pants, finding her wallet. He thumbed through that and found her license, and an address. He memorized it and danced her out the door and to his car. He sat her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He then moved to the drivers seat and tried to remember how to get to the street they lived on. He pulled out in front of their street and didn't see Bosco's car anywhere.

"Damn it. Where the hell is he?" Caster said and got nervous. He was really wanting her and drunk or not, she wanted him. He shifted his erection and got out, picking her up and helping her up the stairs. Using the mailboxes, he found their apartment and used her keys to get in. He picked her up and carried her into the house as he figured the bedroom that was hers was the one without the PD stuff in it, placing her on the bed. He felt his belt being undone and a hand go into his pants and he let out a weak cry. He pulled her hand out of his pants and backed up.

"No no... Come here Probie." She reached for him and he covered her up and felt her hand on his chest. He felt his shirt grabbed, and even though she was drunk, she was amazingly strong. He fell in top of her and saw those eyes again. Bosco's eyes, yet with a female hint to them. He then thought of Bosco and got off of her fast. He backed up and sawshe hadpassed out. He sighed with relief, forgetting his pants were undone. He made sure she was unconscious and went out into the living room. Caster fell on the couch, planning to stick around until Bosco got home, but he soon passed out as well.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**  
The slam of a door woke Caster up and he looked over, to see Bosco home. His eyes went wide seeing the look of fury on his face. He stood up, but his pants fell down, having forgot to button them back up after Morgan undid them. He put his hands up and Bosco charged at him. Things fell over and broke as Caster tried to get away from Bosco, who was stopping to pull out of his off-duty gun. Caster's eyes went wide and he ducked hearing the gun go off. Bosco hadn't shot at him, just a warning shot before killing him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Morgan froze both of them with her cry of shock. Bosco froze and fell on the chair as Caster froze and fell against the wall. Morgan looked like ass. Her face was pale and her eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, from the hangover. She hissed at both of them and went into the kitchen and Bosco moved to her, still fuming from what he saw.

"Morgan, you're my sister! How could you!" He asked her, and glared towards Caster who was too scared to flee, out of fear Bosco would use that gun on him. Morgan looked at Bosco and blinked a few times, getting coffee started. She yawned and looked at him like he was deranged.

"We didn't do anything! I tried, he stopped me. Hell he even pulled my hand out from in his pants. Either you scare the shit out of him, or I am not hot anymore." She said and watched the coffee brew. Bosco stared at her, hearing her say what she said and shook his head.

"Believe me, you're still hot." Caster said, not realizing it was out loud. Bosco turned and looked at Caster with a look of pure anger. Caster ducked, hoping something wasn't thrown at him. Morgan looked over at him and smiled a little, though she knew she looked terrible. Bosco shook his head as Morgan laid into him.

"And where were you to bring me home! Your probie had to bring me home! Where did you go off to?" She looked at Bosco, who had no answer. He looked down and sighed, unable to stay angry at his sister for very long, especially when he knew she wouldn't lie to him about something like this. He shrugged and mumbled, feeling defeated.

"I'm gunna go take a shower." He glared at Caster and went into the bathroom. Caster stood up and looked down at her. She looked back at him, with a curious look. She saw his messed up clothes and looked at him with a smirk.

"We didn't do anything, did we?" She asked him and looked over him again. He was hot, at least to her. He laughed and shook his head, fixing his clothes up, seeing she was in a sports bra and pair of bikini shorts. He swallowed hard, seeing all of her figure now, short of minor clothing and shook his head fast, with a smile.

"Not for lack of trying. It was very hard to keep off of you, especially the way you were acting." He said softly to her and smelled her. Even after sleeping and booze, she smelled like some sort of a fruity scent he couldn't place, but it smelled nice. He watched her as she grabbed his belt and pulled him close to her. He swallowed hard again and she smiled to him.

"Thanks for the ride home, and staying, you know, just in case." She winked to him and he leaned down, unable to withstand it as he felt another developing bulge in his pants. She didn't resist him, moving her head up as she pulled her gently against him and felt her lips graze his. He pressed, more firmly, against her lips and soon they both saw fireworks. The soft, gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate one as their own lips parted and they got more into it. After a moment, Caster pulled away and looked at her, blinking a few times.

"Umm... I should... Umm... Go. Yeah that's it. I gotta go before your brother... Yeah." He stumbled and got his keys, and left, but not without taking one last look at her. Even without makeup, or her hair done, she looked amazing, and he fought his own conscious about wanting her. She watched him stumble and stutter and smiled, nodding. She heard the door close as she sipped her coffee.

"See you around Caster." She knew she still had it and went into her bedroom.

* * *

**Present Day - SICU:**  
Caster stared in from the clear window, into Morgan's room. Rose was in with her now and they would only allow one at time, and only family. Bosco argued that Caster was family, so he waited until Rose was done to see her. He smiled to himself about that first day and night that they met, and how things changed, and where they were now. He stared at her, bandaged up, with tubes and monitors all over her. He touched the glass, watching Rose caress her hand as she spoke softly to her. Morgan had been out of surgery for 6 hours, and the doctor's didn't like the prognosis. Caster swallowed and wiped the tears from his eyes again as Bosco came up to him. Bosco needed coffee and got Caster some as well.

"How long has she been in there?" Bosco asked Caster who sipped the black sludge Mercy Hospital called coffee. Caster shrugged and never took his eyes off the window.

"About 20 or so minutes. If you wanna go in after her, you can. I can wait." Caster said and looked at Bosco for a second as Bosco nodded.

"You can go in. I went in before Ma. She's gunna need someone to console her when she comes out." Bosco said, sipping the coffee. His voice was grainy and he looked exhausted. Caster nodded and put his hand up to the window, sniffling.


	4. Understanding the Boscorelli's

Caster sat, holding Morgan's hand and caressed the top of what he could of it. He felt the adhesive tape that held her IV line in place and squeezed her hand softly. Her hand felt cold and limp against his warm strong hands. He felt more tears coming on as he looked at her. She was pale and she had very dark circles around her eyes. He followed the IV line, to the 6 bags that hung down. He read them, not knowing what they were and heard a noise behind him. It was her surgeon, who walked in, and moved to her bed. He did random tests, watching for a reaction and sighed. He read from the monitors that were over head and looked at Caster. Caster looked back and knew, by his face, that either something was wrong, or was going to go wrong.

"Where is Mr. Boscorelli, or Mrs. Boscorelli?" The surgeon asked and Caster blinked. He thought about it for a moment, trying to remember where they went.

"Umm... Mikey went home to sleep. Bosco went to the Precinct to get some time off for us. Umm...Rose went to get coffee for us. Why? What's wrong?" Caster knew something was wrong then. The doctor was looking for immediate family, and wouldn't tell him. Bosco fought with the doctors about letting Caster in the room, claiming he was family, though not married to Morgan or having any blood ties to their family. The doctor shook his head, then heard Rose come in. He looked over at her and she froze.

"Can I talk to you, Mrs. Boscorelli?" The doctor asked and Rose nodded, looking at Caster for some support. Caster looked at her, shaking his head, not knowing what was going on. The doctor walked into the hallway and Caster watched. He turned back to Morgan for a moment, looking at her face. Her saw her chest slowly rise, then fall, from the respirator that was down her throat. He followed some wires to her chest that read her pulse, blood pressure, pulse ox, and brain activity. He squeezed her hand and the doctor walked back in, with a nurse, holding another bag. They attached it to the IV line and reset the IV machine to give her the meds in a regulatory manner. He watched and read the bag. He sighed and Rose walked back in. Caster looked at her and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Morgan's developed an infection in her kidney. Something about..." She tried to think of the word and it wasn't coming to her. The nurse leaned over and whispered softly to her. Rose nodded and thanked her.

"Sepsis. Something that will make her body give off toxic chemicals or something. They are giving her penicillin for it." Rose said and then passed Caster some coffee. It had been 2 days since Morgan's surgery and she was showing no signs of coming out of her coma, or any signs she even knew where she was, or who she was with. Caster just nodded and looked dazed. He saw the radio Bosco had brought in and turned it on, keeping the volume low. It was her favorite band, System of a Down. He let the song play and thought about their first Thanksgiving together.

_Such a lonely day__And its mine The most loneliest day of my life Such a lonely day Should be banned It's a day that I can't stand The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life Such a lonely day Shouldn't exist It's a day that I'll never miss Such a lonely day And its mine The most loneliest day of my life And if you go, I wanna go with you And if you die, I wanna die with you Take your hand and walk away The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life Life Such a lonely day And its mine It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

* * *

**Their First Thanksgiving:**  
Morgan had to work the overnight, but it was 8 AM and her shift was over. She hopped down the stairs, bouncing in excitement about her first Thanksgiving off in 3 years. She stopped and blinked, seeing Caster leaning against the engine. She smiled and paused as he turned. Her bouncing, with her large Doc Maartens on, was quite loud. He smiled to her and looked tired. She smiled back and shifted her bag, moving to him.

"Are you enjoying the view, or trying to smudge my Squad's paint job?" She asked him and he laughed, standing up to his full height. He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down, kissing her softly and nestling his nose against her cheek. She smiled and heard the guys coming down the stairs, and they all stopped. Some of them made noises as they went by the two lovebirds. Jimmy stopped, and couldn't help but comment.

"You know..." He was cut off by Morgan who tripped him. Jimmy stumbled and the guys went from commenting about her, to Jimmy getting tripped. Jimmy caught himself, but not after being embarrassed. He nodded to Morgan who smiled and winked. He shook his head.

"I am your Lieutenant, and that wasn't nice." He said and looked at her. Never leaving Caster's arms, Morgan just shrugged and brushed him off. Caster stuck his tongue out at Jimmy and Jimmy put his hands up. Walsh shook his head, as did DK, and they walked away, commenting about how Jimmy just left it be. Morgan laughed and looked at Caster. Caster held her body against his tightly.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this morning? I thought you would be at home, sleeping." She said and looked up at him as he smiled adoringly and shook his head.

"You... Me... Breakfast, my place, or your place, either way, it's the same place." He said to her and she looked at him with an odd look. He was moving into the apartment she and Bosco shared, and she was moving out. She had gotten an apartment with Johnson's oldest daughter, who had just graduated from College. But things had changed and Morgan hadn't been able to get the apartment. She bit her lip.

"About that, you, me, and Moe have to talk about that. But we will do it later tonight, after he eats, so he will be less likely to attack me." She said and smiled to him. Caster narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she meant by that. He smiled to her and shook his head.

"Alright, but I am not defending you. Your brother may be smaller than I am, but he has far too many guns on him for me to defend you!" He laughed with her as he said it. She nodded and pointed to her ankle.

"I am packing too, remember that." She said, meaning her own ankle holster. She had a 9mm her brother had gotten her. She knew how to use it, she had a license for it, and she often went to the gun range with her brother, for what he called 'bonding time'. Caster nodded and let her go, moving back slowly. Morgan watched him as he acted worried and moved away from her. She went after him and jumped on his back. He held her legs and piggy backed her to his car. He put her down at the passenger door and kissed her softly. She smiled and kissed him back, tugging on his shirt gently.

* * *

**Thanksgiving evening:**  
Morgan leaned over the kitchen stove, stirring the potatoes that were boiling. She then moved to the smaller pot, in front, and stirred the green beans. She looked over at her mother, as the doorbell rang. Morgan looked at her mother oddly, wondering who would be ringing the doorbell, if she and Mikey were already here, and Moe never rang the doorbell. Rose looked at her daughter as she mixed the apple pie filling and nodded.

"Well, go answer it! Don't be rude." Rose said and Morgan looked over, wondering why Mikey couldn't answer it. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel she had over he shoulder. She moved out of the kitchen and looked in the living room, at Mikey, who was watching a football game. She put her hands up to him.

"Don't worry, Mikey! The women have everything under control... AGAIN!" She said and Mikey just waved her off. Morgan huffed and let out a long breath, trying to remember when she became a maid for the Boscorelli household. She unlocked the door and felt the chill of the cold autumn late afternoon and paused, looking at Bosco, she looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why did you ring the bell? You have keys, and you grew up here." Morgan asked him as he walked in and shrugged. He held a box and passed it over. Morgan took it and opened it, seeing Cannoli's. Her favorite Italian dessert. She shivered and looked at him as she got a dreamy look on her face.

"My hands were full, and my guest insisted on me ringing." He pointed outside and Caster stepped in front of the door. Morgan looked from the box, to the guest and blinked. She smiled and looked at him, shaking her head.

"You said you had plans." She stated to him as he stood on the doorstep. She kept the box of cannoli's in her hands as Caster shrugged and smiled to her. He had that same shimmer in his eyes, showing he had pulled off another plot she had no clue about.

"I did. My partner asked me to go to Thanksgiving Dinner with his family. Actually his mother invited me. So I had to turn you down. I'm sorry." He said and smiled to her with a guilty face. She shook her head at him and he swayed a little, looking into the house and then back to her. She just stared at him and Bosco came out of the kitchen with a beer, looked at Caster, then Morgan.

"Well, get your ass out of the way and let the man in!" Bosco said and tossed a beer at Caster. Caster caught it and moved past Morgan, brushing his body against hers. She looked at him as Mikey came over, looking in the box and then taking it. Morgan turned her attention from Caster, to Mikey.

"Hey! Older or not, you better back off my dessert!" She took off after Mikey, who darted towards the stairs. Morgan ran up them after him and then let out a cry. Bosco, Caster, and Rose ran to see what happened, as Morgan's cries echoed through the house. Mikey stopped halfway up the stairs and stopped next to her, seeing her holding her knee and wincing in pain as she cried softly. Bosco looked at Mikey and shoved him a little through the banister.

"What did you do, Mikey!" Bosco exclaimed and Mikey shook his head, eyes wide with shock that he might have hurt Morgan. Caster looked at her face and then saw her grab the box of cannoli's, and get up and scoot away. Bosco looked at Mikey, who blinked, seeing her get up. Rose went after her youngest child, without a lost thought.

"Morgan Lydia Boscorelli! Get back here and apologize to your brothers and our guest!" Rose's voice was heard through the house. Bosco shook his head and shoved Mikey again.

"She got you with that fake injury routine again! Man you been falling for that since you were seven!" Bosco said to him and went back into the kitchen. He stopped as Mikey got up and went into the kitchen, seeing Morgan get scolded by their mother. Morgan was laughing though, and soon Rose was shaking with laughter as Morgan took a cannoli and stuck it in her mother's mouth. Rose took a bite and shook her head at Morgan, who winked at her mother and hugged her softly.

"I knew those cannoli's wouldn't make it through dinner." Bosco said and looked at Caster, who looked lost about the whole cannoli fight, and now the whole cannoli eating thing. Bosco sat down, pointing to the sofa. Mikey sat down, on the sofa and turned the volume up on the TV, to watch the Lions vs. Packers game. Caster sat and looked at Bosco. He looked over and nodded.

"Long story. Morgan has thing about cannoli's. It must be the Italian in her or something. She loves them as much as Ma and Mikey do. I am not so hot on them, but gotta keep the family happy." Bosco stated and Caster smiled, thinking about his own family, over 1,100 miles away. He sighed and took a big sip of his beer. After a moment, Morgan came out and sat on Mikey's lap, hugging her brother. He looked at her suspiciously and waited for the catch. Bosco tapped Caster's leg and motioned to them.

"Watch, she's gunna get him again." Bosco whispered and they watched. Mikey hugged her back and they listened to Morgan apologize for freaking him out. Mikey accepted and Morgan held up a cannoli for him. Mikey smiled and Morgan crammed it in his mouth. Mikey bit it and tried to keep it in place, getting cream all over his face. Morgan laughed and squished his cheeks, making a baby face.

"Face of a hellion!" She winked and got up and Mikey completed chewing the cannoli and looked at Bosco, who laughed and shook his head. This had been one of the most comfortable and leisurely holidays the Boscorelli household had enjoyed in a long time. Most of the time, Morgan and Bosco came, they saw, they ate, they left, unless they worked through it. But there was less tension in the air from Mikey being drug free for a little while now, and Morgan seemed happy with Caster, who also seemed happy. Bosco watched his family get along well and smiled a little. He was happy about it and as long as everyone was happy, he would try to be happy as well.

"Dinner's ready! Turn that damn TV off, Maurice." Rose said and Caster looked over at Bosco. It had been around 6 months since he started working with Bosco, and never had he heard his full name. Caster snorted and shook his head, standing up, to go eat. Bosco looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. Caster just moved behind him and got close to his ear.

"Make sure you eat up Maurice. You are a growing boy." He said softly to Bosco and Bosco turned and was ready to hit him. Bosco hated his name and he hated people picking on it. He turned into the dining room and saw the full spread and nodded. He sat between his mother and Caster. Caster sat next to Morgan, who was next to Mikey. Mikey completed the circle ending up next to his mother. Rose looked at Caster, with a sweet smile.

"Why don't you say grace, what is your name again?" She asked him, only knowing his last name. Caster looked over and shrugged a little. He didn't want to say his real name; he hated it as much as Bosco hated Maurice. He didn't want to give Bosco ammunition, so he just said it as simple as possible.

"Everyone calls me CJ, except Morgan." He said and nodded. Rose blinked a few times and then nodded back, shrugging in agreement.

"Alright, CJ, since you are our guest, please say grace?" Rose asked him and Caster nodded. Everyone bowed their heads and after a moment grace was said and Bosco was cutting the turkey. Everyone received a comfortable helping of food and started to eat. Rose looked over at Caster and smiled to him.

"So, where are you from CJ?" She struck up conversation, and really wanted to know. Seemed her daughter was smitten with him, and her oldest son liked working with him. They are moving in together, when Morgan moved out in a few days. CJ looked up from the food and blinked a few times.

"Louisiana, ma'am." Bosco looked at Caster, who looked at all of them. Rose just smiled, as if approving of something and nodded him on to continue. Bosco felt his slight discomfort and broke into the conversation.

"What the hell is in the stuffing? Who cooked this?" He asked and Rose looked over in shock at the interruption. Morgan got her brother's hint, but was offended. She huffed and flicked some of the stuffing at him.

"Those are apples. I made a special stuffing for it. Don't like it, don't eat it!" She said with a scowl. Caster watched another confrontation about food break out between the Boscorelli's and just listened, putting some mashed potatoes in his mouth. Bosco looked at her and picked the apples out.

"You watch too much Food TV at work. Why you gotta change stuffing?" He looked at her continuing to pick out the apples. He picked up a small green herb and looked at it.

"What the hell is that? You put pine needles in my food?" Bosco asked and flicked it at Morgan. Morgan's eyes narrowed at him and she crossed her arms, dropping her fork. Rose watched them and went to talk when Morgan told Bosco off.

"It's rosemary you ignorant dope! Don't like my cooking.." He took the plate from him and moved into the kitchen. Bosco jumped up and went after her, taking the plate back.

"You know it's not right to take food from a man's mouth!" Bosco said at his sister who took the plate back, soon it was a strength battle over the plate. Caster looked at Rose, who was watching the two argue about food. Mikey looked at Caster and shrugged it off.

"Happens every holiday. Get used to it." Mikey said and ate, watching as he did. After a moment the plate flew and though Morgan won the battle, the food was all over the wall. Both Bosco and Morgan's mouths dropped and, after a moment, they both busted out laughing. Rose came in and scolded them both and soon, they were both cleaning up the mess. Caster smiled at the two of them and went back to eating. Rose patted his arm and looked at him.

"They argue a lot, mostly about little things, but they do love each other. They just have a different way of showing it." Rose said to him softly and Caster nodded. He had been around both of them long enough to know how they felt about each other. He watched them clean up the wall and smiled, letting out a soft laugh to himself.

* * *

**Later That Evening:**  
"Spill it Caster! You can't hide why you don't talk about your parents for long. I will get it out of you; now just spill it before I have to hurt you." Bosco was badgering Caster who shook his head and looked at Morgan, pleadingly. Morgan had been listening to this since they left Ma's house and it was getting on her nerves. She opened the apartment door and looked at all the boxes. She put the bag of leftovers down and sighed, completely forgetting to talk to Bosco about the moving situation. She looked at Bosco.

"Leave him alone! If he doesn't wanna talk about it, let it be!" Morgan looked at her brother, who paused and looked back at her. He went to talk and saw the look on her face. He smiled to her and nodded. The look on her face said she would get it out of him, somehow. He backed off and moved the leftovers into the kitchen. Morgan followed him, after Caster kissed her a thank you. She leaned against the counter and swallowed.

"Umm.. Moe… I have a problem." She bit her lip and unpacked the bag, passing him Tupperware containers as he reached for them. He looked towards her and took the big container and looked in.

"Turkey. That woman spoils me. What's up, Morg?" Bosco said and put it in the fridge, standing up and leaning back, looking at his sister. Caster peaked in and saw them talking and shrugged, moving to unpack his stuff out of the boxes. First he had to find it. There were over 3 dozen boxes, all brown, and some was her stuff, some was his. He searched and heard them talking softly.

"Well… Umm… About moving… Umm.. Lieutenant Johnson's daughter, my new roommate.. Well.. She kinda.. Got another place and decided that moving in together wasn't right so I lost the apartment and now I needa come back here." She said that last sentence all in one breath, hoping she said it fast enough that he wouldn't understand it completely and let it go. Bosco listened, picking at the turkey in the large container and froze mid bite. He looked at her and moved his head down, as if he did understand, it just wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Say what? Caster moved in and you have nowhere to go? So now I have my partner as a roommate, under the assumption you were moving out with your old bosses daughter, and now you have no apartment, Caster has no apartment, and this one bedroom is the only one you can stay in?" Bosco reviewed it all out loud for her. He finished chewing, then swallowed and moved towards her. Morgan leaned back against the counter as if trying to lean away from him as he got closer. He got close to her and spoke in his usual voice.

"Where is Caster gunna stay? He is NOT staying here with you here too. Not happening! Not on my watch!" He said, getting upset. He figured this was a ploy to get Caster to move in with them, and share a room with Morgan. He was getting more mad by the minute and got closer to her. Morgan was almost completely bent over the counter and swallowed as Bosco yelled for Caster. Caster walked into the kitchen and saw them and he put his hands up, looking everywhere but at them. He settled on the ceiling.

"Whoa now. I don't wanna know what you are doing, but that does not look healthy!" Caster cracked and Bosco leaned away from his sister and hissed at him. Morgan cracked her back and stood up to her full height, looking between her brother and her boyfriend. Bosco looked at Caster and narrowed his eyes. Caster looked back and got defensive. Morgan covered her face and shook her head as Bosco got louder.

"There is no way in hell you are sleeping in the same apartment as my sister! I don't care who came up with the idea to act like they are moving, but it won't happen, get me!" He looked at Caster who looked at him oddly, wondering what he was talking about. He saw the look on Bosco's face and knew he was pissed off. He looked at Morgan who shrugged and hung her head, half embarrassed, half annoyed. She looked up as her brother continued to spit out words no one should hear. She grabbed his arm and he without realizing it he threw her arm off, accidentally punching her in the face. Morgan's head slammed to the side and she let out a cry. Bosco blinked and he instantly went from pissed off to complete shock. Caster's mouth dropped and Morgan looked at Bosco, who shook his head, instantly defeated by the look on Morgan's face. Her eyes teared up and she ran into what was her room, but was now Caster's.

"Whoa man. Calm down." Caster said as they heard the door slam. Bosco looked down at the floor and then Caster, who moved to him. He put a hand on Bosco's arm and Bosco shoved by him and ran out the door. Caster looked around, wondering what to do. He didn't know about the horrible past they had with abuse. He stood in the kitchen for a little while and then went after Morgan, to see if she was alright.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later:**  
Bosco walked into the apartment, half drunk. He planned on apologizing to Morgan. He stumbled into the house, seeing the lights off, except for the dim light of the lamp on the end table. He saw a lump on the couch and assumed it was Caster. He knocked on Morgan's door, or so he thought, not realizing he knocked on the bathroom door. He opened it and saw the toilet and wondered how it got in her room. He turned around and moved to another door opening it, seeing a lump in the bed. He saw hair and in the dark, moved to it. He took the hand that rested on the pillow and kneeled by it, caressing it.

"I am so sorry Morgan, please forgive me. You know I would never intentionally hurt you. I didn't know you moved towards me. Please forgive me, I love you and would do anything for you." He said, playing with the fingernails on the hand he was holding. He kissed the fingers softly and held the hand to his chest. The hand moved and he let it stay there for a moment. The body rolled over and he saw Caster. Bosco fell back and shook his head, hoped it was a drunken daze that made him see Caster in his sister's bed. Bosco got closer and found the light switch for the lamp and switched it on. It was Caster in the bed alright. His spike hair messed up from sleeping. Bosco stood up and saw the long wavy locks on the pillow next to Caster's head. His mouth dropped and he let out a yell.

"FUCK NO! WHAT THE FUCK? CASTER YOU'RE DEAD!" Bosco screamed and Caster and Morgan jumped up, from a sound sleep. Caster saw Bosco and gasped, realizing he was naked. He grabbed his boxers and put them on as Bosco went ballistic. Morgan held the blanket against her chest, her bare shoulders and look of horror giving away what they had done. Caster jumped out of bed and Bosco shoved him against the wall. Caster fell against the wall and stood right back up. Morgan screamed and wrapped herself in the blanket, moving around the bed.

"Calm down Bosco! It isn't what it… Well it is, but come on!" Bosco took a swing, but was still buzzed from the drinking binge. Caster ducked and Bosco punched the wall. Bosco barely felt it as he went red with rage. Morgan grabbed her brother, trying to pull him away. He fought her and grabbed Caster pulling him. Caster fought him, trying not to hurt him as Morgan held her own trying to stop him.

"Maurice stop it! Let us explain!" She squealed at him and Bosco fought her. Caster slipped to the floor from the sheet and Bosco tumbled on him. Bosco started to punch him and Morgan tried to pull him off. She gritted her teeth and let out a scream as she pulled him off. Bosco got one last punch in causing Caster's head to bounce against the nightstand and make him barely conscious. Caster slumped over as Morgan was pinned by Bosco.

"DAMN IT CASTER!" Bosco tried to pry free, Morgan was not quite as strong as him and he got out of her grip. He ran at Caster again and Caster couldn't defend himself this time. Morgan jumped on her brother, smelling the Jack Daniels. She made a face and rolled him into his back. She pinned him to the floor and made him look at her. Bosco's eyes blinked a few times as he went into the drunken blackout stage and he threw Morgan against the wall. Morgan stumbled and looked at him, instantly scared of him. Bosco, who, had he known who he was fighting, would have stopped, saw nothing but a dark shadow as he grabbed Morgan by the throat and slammed her against the wall lifting her by her throat. Morgan gagged and looked down at him as she started to cry in fear.

"Moe… please…" Her voice was raspy as he choked her and held her a foot off the ground. She struggled against him and saw spots as he growled at her. He breathed deeply and just growled at her, not really realizing it was her in his drunken daze. He let her go and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in pain and Caster came out of his daze. He rubbed his head and saw Bosco holding her by the hair. He sat up and got dizzy. Bosco dragged her out of the room, seeing Caster in his hands.

"You… you promised me you would never touch my sister!" Bosco tossed Morgan by her hair. She was on her knees, crying in pain and fear as he went off on her. He couldn't stop himself and he had no idea why. He pulled her head back farther and got close to her face. He started to shake as he started to cry. Morgan looked at him in horror as he got close to her. Caster moved out of the bedroom, seeing Bosco tossing Morgan back and forth. Caster went to talk, but his head hurt so much.

"Stop!" He yelled and Morgan tried to look over. Bosco kept her head still and made her stand up, pulling her by the knot that had developed in her hair. He heard her screaming, but the drunken echo in his head made it seem far away. He saw a stumbling shadow moving towards him and thought it was Morgan, not knowing he was holding her in his hand.

"Shut up Morgan! He has this coming! This is why I didn't want him to stay with us!" He yelled at Caster, who held his head, stumbling at Bosco. Morgan screamed in pain as he tugged her hair out more. Bosco got dizzy and fell back, pulling Morgan with him. Morgan cried out and Bosco fell onto the couch. Morgan was still in his grip, her hair knotted around his fingers. She cried out and looked at Caster who was moving towards them. Bosco twisted her neck and made her scream louder.

"Stay out of it Morgan! Back off!" Bosco yelled at Caster and his head fell forward as the alcohol took over his body. Bosco felt extremely tired and he knew he had to finish his yelling at Caster. He managed to untangle his hand out of Morgan hair, still not noticing it was his sister and not his partner he was holding. He grabbed the blanket Morgan had used to cover herself, thinking it was Caster's shirt. Caster got his footing and jumped on Bosco, making him let go of Morgan who fell back, her head hitting the coffee table. Caster punched Bosco across the face. Bosco felt the pain of Caster's fist and shoved Caster off of him. Bosco saw Morgan on the floor and shook his head, feeling a really pounding headache coming on. He kneeled by Morgan, who was unconscious.

"Morgan! Oh god, what did you do to her, Caster!" Bosco yelled at Caster who watched him cradle his sister's head on his lap. Caster looked at him like he had lost it. Caster shook his head and called 911. Caster looked at Bosco, who was caressing Morgan's hair back gently. Bosco saw the blood that had dried at the edge of her mouth and wondered where it came from. He looked at Caster, a complete look of confusion on his face.

"What did you do to my sister while I was gone!" Bosco looked accusingly at Caster who shook his head. He kneeled by her telling the dispatcher what happened. Caster stared at Bosco, who had a genuine look of being confused on his face. Caster hung up with 911 and Bosco kneeled over her. He was crying, as if he had already lost his sister. Caster stared at Bosco, wondering what was wrong with him, and what was going on as he talked gently to Morgan.

* * *

**Present Day:**  
An alarm went off and that jerked Caster out of sleeping state. He looked up, wondering where the sound was coming from and looked up to see Morgan's heart monitor blinking. A nurse walked in to see what was going on and then pushed a button, jumping into action. Caster moved back, wondering what was going on. He saw Morgan, who looked the same. He thought back for a moment about his memory of Thanksgiving and realized Bosco and Morgan never really made up over that. They just ignored it. Caster moved in with them and he and Morgan shared a room. Bosco wasn't happy with it in the beginning, but it was like Morgan and Bosco didn't remember a damn thing about that night. Caster didn't dare bring it up to them, since neither acted like anything happened. He snapped out of his daze and looked over.

"Stop that Penicillin!" The doctor ordered and the bag was removed from her line. The doctor put a new drug in her IV and waited to see if it worked. Bosco walked in and looked at Caster, moving to him. Caster shook his head and Bosco watched. He had arrived about two minutes ago and his mom had just left one minute before the alarm went off. He watched as they tried to stop her erratic heart rate and use meds to control her altering life signs.

"What is going on?" Bosco asked and the doctor looked over. He ordered the nurse to add another drug and to start pacing her heart, to stop the tachycardia that her heart had started. The doctor moved to Bosco and Caster.

"Your sister may have an allergy to Penicillin, so when we administered it, her body reacted. She seems to have a mild reaction, which is why it took over 5 minutes for her body to react, but enough went into her system to cause her heart to beat erratically. We are trying to counteract it right now." The doctor said and Bosco watched. The doctor looked over and saw Morgan's body start to convulse. He rushed back over and told the nurse to remove Bosco and Caster. She moved to them and moved them out of the room, shutting the door. They looked in the window though, and saw Morgan's body as it shook and convulsed.

"Awe god! She's dying!" Bosco sunk to the floor and curled up, holding his knees to his chest. He shook his head and rocked back and forth slowly, wishing he had stopped her from doing the undercover job they wanted. He put his head on his knees and sighed hearing the doctor come out. Caster looked over and the doctor looked at them. Bosco stood up and looked at him and waited for news.

"She is stable, and awake." He said softly.


	5. And A Happy New Year

Caster sat next to Morgan's bedside as she slept. She had woken up, but only for a moment, then slipped back into unconsciousness. Bosco was calling his mother to tell her what happened, then came into the room.  
Caster looked at him and Bosco looked at Morgan. Bosco's stomach heaved seeing Morgan's pale body. Her eyes were surrounded by dark rings that mixed purple with yellow. Bosco put his hand on Caster's shoulder and Caster looked towards him. 

"The doctor called Neurology. He thinks there may be brain damage." That was all Bosco could say without his voice breaking. His eyes welled up with tears as Caster nodded and held Morgan's cold, pale hand. Bosco watched the monitor's read her vital signs and her progress. He heard Caster say something and looked at him.

"What?" Bosco asked, as if he didn't hear it. He knew he didn't hear what he thought he heard. He looked down at Caster, who looked back at him. He repeated what he had said and Bosco didn't hear it again. Bosco shook his head, as if trying to loosen what wasn't allowing him to hear what Caster was saying.

"Say that again?" Bosco asked Caster, who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I was going to ask her to marry me, after this undercover job was done. I bought the ring back at New Years, but what happened then prevented me from asking her. I lost my nerve then, and I finally got it back, then this happened." Caster said, and that time, Bosco heard it. Bosco looked at him like he was crazy.

"You were going to propose, and you never even asked me if it was ok? Are you crazy?!" Bosco said, starting to get heated. Caster looked at him oddly and stood up, putting his hands up, defensively. Bosco shook his head and looked towards Morgan, as an alarm went off. Caster blinked and saw Morgan's blood pressure spike, causing one of the monitors give a warning.  
Caster moved to close to her head and whispered softly into her ear. Bosco watched, not knowing what he was doing, but whatever it was, it worked. Her blood pressure went back to a normal level, making Bosco sigh deeply. Bosco pointed out to the hall and Caster nodded. He knew he had some explaining to do.

"What the hell makes you think you were ok to ask her to marry you?" Bosco asked Caster, starting to fume. Caster looked at him and shook his head,  
leaning against the wall, knowing Bosco wouldn't hit him now. Bosco's stance told him Bosco was just upset.

"I asked your mother for her blessing. She said it was fine and something about finally getting grandchild." Caster said and Bosco's eyes almost fell out of his head. Bosco looked at his sister and went to hit Caster, but someone grabbed his arm, giving him more tension.

"What the hell!" Bosco turned and Lieutenant Walsh stood behind him.

"Calm down Bosco." Walsh said and looked in at Morgan. He swallowed and looked to Caster. Caster looked at Bosco as if he had 10 heads. Bosco grumbled as he saw the rest of the 55 come up the hallway. They all stood around in their group, looking at Morgan as a nurse went in to get her routine vital signs.

"How's she doing?" DK asked softly, looking at the fuming Bosco and the worried Caster. The entire squad wanted to know how she was. Morgan was well known in the FDNY, with her 3 Commendations, numerous awards, and being the first female to go through training and beat the male test, which was impossible for most men. Walsh let go of Bosco's arm and stood behind DK,  
looking in at Morgan. He heard Bosco speak up and explain about the Neurology department coming down. Walsh heard Bosco's voice get higher, knowing he was upset. Walsh nodded and spoke up, softly.

"I remember that night you mentioned Caster. It was New Years Eve. That was one of the hardest decisions Jimmy had to make, but it worked out for us. Morgan was damn lucky that night." Walsh said what everyone already knew. DK nodded in agreement and thought about that night, when things went wrong for the FDNY.

* * *

**New Years Eve**

Morgan got out of her car, shivering from the frigid cold. It was almost 0 degrees and she knew it was gunna be a crappy day. It had been snowing for hours, and the ground was slick. The colder it got, the more stupid people got when it came to fire safety. She knew it would be busy today, as she walked towards the Squad. The bay door was closed, to keep the cold out.  
She moved into the door and shook, her teeth chattering. She stomped her boots and moved upstairs, feeling the heat of the kitchen. She smiled to Quentin Reilly, who she replaced from the Second Shift. She patted his arm,  
with her gloved hand and he stood up, getting ready to walk out the door.

"Bad shift?" Morgan asked and Quentin nodded. Morgan shook her head as Quentin talked about how many calls they had and how stupid people were.  
Morgan nodded and smiled to him.

"Go have fun with your kids. I know I plan on playing a cruel prank on Walsh. He come in yet?" She asked, taking her layers off as Quentin laughed.

"No, but Jimmy and DK are here. Logan and Mac pulled doubles, so Walsh is the only one not in yet. Probably a bad drive, I am amazed you made it in this early." She smiled and nodded.

"It's easier to get around with a patrol car following a plow." She smiled and Quentin froze in place. She knew he was thinking she used a patrol car to get in and she laughed. She shook her head.

"Kidding, kidding. I got snow tires on my car and I know how to drive. I would never abuse my brother's power." She winked and Quentin nodded, saying good-bye, then heading out. Morgan pulled her FDNY sweater on over her uniform and went upstairs, finding Jimmy and seeing if he would help her with her prank.

Bosco came out with Caster, on their way to their RMP, shaking as the cold got to them instantly. They paused and saw Morgan, Jimmy, DK, Logan, and Mac doing something with the bay and realized they were making snow balls and putting them in large buckets. They walked over and Morgan squealed, thinking it was Walsh. Bosco saw the looks on their faces and shook his head.

"Morgan, not the old snow ball pelting scheme again. Jimmy fell for it last year, who are you doing it to this year?" Bosco asked as Caster looked at the group of firefighters with an odd look. Morgan laughed as Jimmy helped pile more snow balls into the buckets.

"Walsh. SHH!" She giggled and Bosco went onto explain what was going on and what they were going to do. Caster's eyes got wide and he looked at Morgan who smiled innocently. Bosco tapped Caster and they headed to the RMP. Caster looked back, watching the Squad scatter. Bosco smiled and looked at him as they got in.

"We have a few minutes until the car warms up, if you wanna see what happens." Caster nodded and saw something scurry by Bosco's side of the car. He looked and saw Morgan's head pop up and wink. She was shaking and her nose was bright red from the cold, but you could tell she was enjoying herself. A Jeep Wrangler pulled up and Walsh was seen getting out, trying to keep his balance and rush at the same time. He moved to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Walsh looked up at the roof, hearing a noise and 15 snow balls fell on him at once.

"What are they doing?" Caster watched as Morgan jumped out, her bunker gear on her. She started throwing snowballs as Jimmy, DK, and Mac came out from different areas and pelted Walsh with snow balls. Bosco died laughing and Caster started to laugh. Walsh looked like a snowman by the time they were done. He dropped his bag and looked at everyone involved and they all pointed at Morgan. Morgan looked freaked and tried running, but her boots slowed her down. Bosco backed up, carefully, putting the car in drive and pulling away slowly as Morgan was grabbed by Walsh and thrown into a huge snow bank. Caster watched in shock as Morgan disappeared into the snow bank, then her head popped up, looking around, shaking it off, screaming from the cold. He tried to watch the entire thing, but Bosco took a left,  
bringing them out of eye range of what was going on.

"Is she going to be ok?" Caster asked. She turned the heat up higher and tried to get the cold off of him. Louisiana was never this cold, and he wasn't sure how to deal. Bosco looked at him and nodded.

"They do this every year. It's always someone different. Last year it was Doherty, year before that, it was Taylor, before that, DK." Bosco said and Caster looked at him.

"Who is Taylor? I haven't seen anyone there with that name. What is DK's name? I never heard him called anything other than DK. Does he have a name?" Caster asked and Bosco stopped at a corner store, to get coffee. He looked down for a moment.

"Taylor was one of the firefighters that worked with Morgan. Next time you go in, look at the wall next to the stairs. There are a few pictures. One if a Captain, another is Doyle, who died on 9/11, Foley, who died on 9/11,  
then there is a girl named Alex Taylor, and next to her is a picture of Lieutenant Johnson. They died in an explosion about a year before you started. Taylor was Morgan's best friend, Johnson was like her father. She doesn't talk about it, so don't bring it up." Bosco said and Caster nodded.  
He had seen the picture before, but never read who it was or why her picture was on the wall. Caster looked out the window and saw that the snow was getting worse. He sighed softly.

"Oh and I would ask Morgan what DK's real name is. I have heard him called DK the whole time I have known him." Bosco said, seeing the distant look on Caster's face. He stared a moment too long. Bosco looked out the window and slammed on the brakes, seeing the car pull out in front of them. Caster felt the car shove forward and turned, in time to hear the crunch of metal and feel the sudden impact and immediate stop of the car.

At the Squad, Morgan was watching the snow fall. It wasn't dark out, but it was difficult to see and the sun was starting to set. She watched the snow fall and cover the tracks of the RMP's that had left already. She heard the news in the background and turned to watch it, sitting between Jimmy and Logan. She saw the news come on with 'Breaking News' and saw an RMP that had crashed. She blinked and saw the numbers on the car.

"That's Moe and CJ!" She let out a cry and jumped up just as the alarm went off.

"SQUAD 55, ADAM 55-3, BOYD 55-3, RESPOND TO MVA. POLICE CAR VERSUS SEDAN. POSSIBLE ENTRAPMENT. CORNER OF LEXINGTON AND ARTHUR"

The entire squad jumped up and soon they were out the door. Walsh had to drive slower than normal, and it was pain-staking slow for Morgan who wanted to make sure her boyfriend and brother were alright. After a few minutes,  
they arrived on the scene and Morgan ran over to the RMP, seeing Bosco and Caster sitting on the trunk. They were being looked at by Carlos, who cleared Caster. Davis and Sully pulled up and looked at the mess and sighed, moving to get interviews with witnesses.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She asked both of them. Her bunker gear not really keeping her from the cold. Bosco nodded and held his wrist. Morgan looked at it and looked at Carlos, who confirmed what she thought.

"Fractured. He's gotta go in." Carlos called in, wondering where Boyd 55-3 was. Morgan looked over, seeing Jimmy walk up.

"What's the matter Bosco, can't control yourself, or do you like bumper cars?" Jimmy snickered and Morgan elbowed him. Bosco made a face and stayed quiet. Caster saw Swersky pull up and groaned as Bosco tried to hide behind him. Caster moved and Swersky came up to both of them.

"What the hell happened?" Swersky demanded as he waited for an answer.  
Bosco and Caster started explaining, then Bosco was put in the bus, to go to Mercy for x-rays. Swersky sent Caster with him. Caster looked at Morgan who smiled and pointed to her watch, then mouthed something to him. He nodded and made an OK sign, getting into the bus. Jimmy looked at her as they got into the Squad. She laughed.

"He wants to spend his first New Years in New York with me. He knows I am working until 9 am, so he gunna come to the house before midnight and sit together, away from the eyes of you all." She pointed to everyone. The Squad looked away as if hurt and Morgan laughed, shaking her head. On the way back, they heard a call.

"SQUAD 55-3, WORKING FIRE AT 729 KING STREET"

* * *

**11:15 PM**

Caster and Bosco walked out of the Mercy, to Davis and Sully's RMP. They got in the back and Davis started talking about the fire that the Squad was at. Bosco only half listened, forgetting that the fire was called in 6 hours before. Caster talked with them about it and Davis let it slip about 2 firefighters that were hurt, and the fire was still out of control. Bosco heard that and looked over.

"Take us there." Bosco demanded and Sully looked at him like he was crazy.  
Caster looked at Davis who headed in that direction. Sully huffed and crossed his arms, knowing he should have driven instead of letting Davis drive. They pulled up and saw 10 trucks, 4 ladders, and a raging inferno.  
Three buildings were on fire. Sully and Davis let Caster and Bosco out of the back, and they both moved towards where the Squad was. They saw no one near it, but the hose was active and they waited by it watching. After a few minutes, Caster tapped Bosco and pointed, seeing the Squad kneeling between the 1st and second buildings, trying to knock down the fire as water sprayed at them from above. They counted three that were there.

"What are you doing here?" They heard Morgan, who came sliding back to the truck to get some gear they needed. Bosco looked at her soot covered face, as well as her bunker gear, which had a solid glaze of ice on it. Her radio made a sound, but it was muffled. Before Bosco could answer her, she threw her coat off her shoulder and punched the radio, to break the ice. She radioed in she had the gear and was on her way back. Caster watched her slid along the glare ice that had developed from all the water being sprayed around.

"Wonder what they will have her do now." Bosco mumbled and watched as the fire burned out of control. Morgan was seen going into the 3rd building,  
with DK. Walsh had moved with another hose towards the 2nd building,  
getting help from Logan, who had left Jimmy and Mac to hose the wall down alone. A crumbling was heard and about a dozen firefighters ran for cover as the wall they were hosing fell over, collapsing into the second building,  
where Morgan had gone. That wall fell in and a cloud of smoke rose up from the fiery remains of both buildings.

"MORGAN!" Caster yelled out, as firefighters ran towards the buildings,  
getting ready to do a search. 14 firefighters went towards the building,  
ready to look, as different engines and the Squad called for the missing firefighters. Bosco and Caster stared in awe as the 14 guys tried to go in,  
but the secondary walls collapsed, causing a fireball to go up into the night sky. The firefighters were all thrown back and the others around stared in horror as the building burned in on itself, causing more destruction every minute.

"Boscorelli..Morgan, answer me! DK!" Jimmy called out into his radio, not getting an answer. He looked at the Battalion Chief's and Captain's calling off the search effort, to save the firefighters that were out of the fire.  
Jimmy felt horrible calling off the search, knowing two of his men were inside the burning rubble. He looked at Walsh, who looked back, in sadness. The firefighters watched the building burn for a moment, as Bosco shook his head in disbelief. Caster stared as the fire shot out of the opening,  
spraying fire and debris around the area. After a moment, one of the firefighters let out a yell.

"LOOK!" From the entryway of the 3rd building two figures walked out of the fire. One was limping, the other was walking with the injured firefighter.  
The injured firefighter was taken from the walking one, who moved to Jimmy and looked at him. The entire Squad let out a yell and hugged Morgan, who had helped DK out of the building. She smiled and saw the look of disbelief and shock on Bosco and Caster's faces. She looked at them and smiled. Caster moved to her and she looked up at him.

"It's past New Years. You're late." He said, looking down at her. She looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head. He took her helmet off and held it in his hand. She watched him and he shivered, feeling her hot bunker gear against his cold uniform.

"Just kiss me." She said and soon a crowd of over 50 firefighters watched as Caster dropped her helmet, bent her backwards and kissed her deeply. He held onto her body as they kissed. Bosco covered his face in embarrassment as the 50 firefighters all made the same 'AWE' sound. The kiss lasted, to them, for hours, but it was no longer than 30 seconds. After the kiss she stood up and looked at him.

"Ok, back to work. Caster, see her back at the house, or meet her at Mercy. Morgan, in the bus with DK, now." Jimmy said and pointed. Morgan nodded and went to the bus, pulling Caster with her. Bosco followed and Carlos took DK, Morgan, Caster, and Bosco back to Mercy.

* * *

**Present Time**

Caster looked at Walsh and nodded, remembering that day like it was yesterday. He smirked and shook his head, looking at the floor. He still remembered that cold, and how Morgan's lips had warmed him up. Walsh wiped a tear away before anyone saw it. He looked in the window, seeing Morgan moving her hand. Bosco saw it too and went in, followed by the Squad. A nurse them all go in and went to stop them, but saw Morgan moving her arm around. She called a doctor, who arrived a minute later.

"Morgan? Can you hear me? Look at me if you can. Follow my voice." After a moment her eyes stared blankly up at him. He smiled and nodded, taking her hand.

"Squeeze my fingers." He waited, but didn't feel anything. He looked at the monitors, then to her.

"Can you do it harder?" He asked, and her hand didn't move. He took a pin and poked her hand and she squinted. Bosco watched, wondering what was going on. The doctor looked at Morgan, and then to the guys.

"Out, please." He said it and then had the nurse usher them out. They all moved out into the hall, watching from the window. A neurologist came in and after a few moments, came out, beckoning them in one at a time. Bosco moved in front of her and she moved her head as if to nod. She looked at Caster and moved her head as if shaking it. Bosco watched this and asked what it meant.

"It means, based on our initial exam, that she almost vegetative. We need to do more tests, but if they confirm the diagnosis, she will never be able to eat on her own, walk or talk again. She will be a vegetable." The Neurologist said, leaving the Squad, Bosco, and Caster standing in disbelief.

TBC..


	6. Halloween Memories and an Unknown Future

Chapter 6 - Halloween Memories and an Unknown Future

Rose slept restlessly beside Bosco, as they all waited for the Neurologist to do more testing on Morgan. Mikey stood against the wall, looking at the firefighters that were still there. Mikey tried not to look at them, since their faces made him nervous. He looked at Caster, who had his face in his hands. He couldn't believe Morgan didn't know who he, or anyone on the Squad was. She only recognized her family. They all looked up when the door opened, seeing Davis and Sully walk in. The Neurologist walked in soon after and looked at them all.

"Mrs. Boscorelli, can we talk in the hall, please?" The Neurologist asked. Rose has just woken up, rubbing her eye as she shook her head. The Neurologist looked at the group of men and nodded, coming in, taking a seat beside her. He looked down for a moment, in thought, then looked at her.

"Your daughter has a rare form of brain damage. A part of her memory is gone. She remembers everything, up to the time she turned 8. She talks, acts, and writes like an 8 year old." The Neurologist said and Casters head looked up quickly. Rose's eyes got big and she looked at Bosco, who shook his head, slowly. He thought back to when he acted like a child, then looked at Caster. Caster's eyes were wide with horror. The Squad stared in shock and Sully slapped his hand over his face, as if to say 'Not Again!'.

"MOMO!" Mercedes voice was heard, only more high-pitched and loud. She bounded into the room, jumping on Bosco's lap. Bosco stared at his sister as her 140 pound frame hit his like a ton of bricks. He let out a loud grunt. Everyone watched her, gown and all, as she hugged her brother like a little girl who missed her brother. The Neurologist nodded.

"Treat her like she acts." He said and Bosco nodded, looking back to her as she stared at him with her large blue eyes. Eyes that had innocence to them, but the faintest hint that she was truly in her late 20's. He swallowed hard and patted her head softly.

"Hi More. How was your day?" Bosco asked her and she started bouncing on his lap, making him grunt. She smiled big and went to get a High 5 from Mikey, who was watching in awe. Mikey nervously went to her and went to High 5 back, but Morgan moved her hand quickly.

"Too slow! My day was great! Mrs. McCarroll showed me how to write in cursive! Then I learneded how to do subtractions!" She sounded so excited about an event that happened 20 years ago. Bosco remembered the day all of this happened too, because it was a bad day for the family. Bosco watched in horror as Morgan picked her nose, then stared at whatever she got. Caster snorted with a small laugh, thinking about how much she reminded him of Bosco.

"Morgan! Don't do that!" Bosco said and took her hand away from her face. Morgan huffed at him and crossed her arms, getting off his lap. Rose watched her son and daughter interact, not sure how to deal with all of this. She got up and moved to the Neurologist, pulling him outside. He blinked and went with her, looking at her. She looked horrified.

"I just got over going through this with my son. I cannot watch my daughter go from being an adult to a child, just like he did! Fix her!" Rose held his arm, digging her nails into his arm. The Neurologist shook his head, getting her grip off of him.

"I can't just fix this. There was damage of some sort done to that part of her brain. All of her short-term, and most of her long-term memory is gone. I need to run more tests before I can fix it, but until then, you just have to take care of her just as she is. I'm sorry." He said to her and there was a commotion as Morgan ran out of the room, down the hall. Bosco, Caster, Mikey, the Squad, Sully, and Davis soon ran after her. Morgan's childish laughter was heard as the Neurologist joined in the chase, yelling for someone to call security. Rose, shook her head, covering her face, trying to figure out what to do.

Morgan skidding into the elevator as it closed, Bosco slamming into the doors, then punched them. The group of men stopped themselves and then ran to the stairs. Half of them went up, the other half went down.

"Great. First I had to deal with you acting like this, now I get to watch the female version of you go to it! This should be interesting." Caster said, jumping stairs after Bosco, followed by Mikey, and Davis. Bosco looked back at him, making a mean face, then stopped in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. The doors opened and everyone came out, but Morgan wasn't one of them.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Bosco yelled out, in frustration. Caster looked up and ran back up the stairs, followed by Davis and Bosco. They stopped at the second floor, looking around, not seeing her.

"Son of a bitch!" Bosco yelled and his cellphone rang. He looked at the number, and saw it was Sully, answering it.

"I have your sister. She is in the cafeteria. Come get her." Sully said and hung up, then looked at Morgan, who was happily eating pudding with her mother and Sully. Sully looked at Rose, who just shook her head, not sure what to do about what was going on.

"Morgan!" Bosco said, running into the cafeteria. He wanted to yell at her, but he couldn't because the look on her face said that she knew nothing but innocence. The rim of pudding around her mouth didn't help much either. Caster and Davis moved beside him, seeing what Bosco saw. Caster looked at Morgan oddly, who just sat, eating like nothing was wrong.

"Oh my god.." Caster said, looking at Davis, who shrugged in amazement. Bosco wiped his sister's face and sat next to her. She looked at him and threw the cup of pudding at him. Bosco blinked and caught it, getting a drop of pudding on his shirt. He cursed to himself and then wiped it off.

"More!" Morgan demanded and slammed her hand against the table. Rose covered her face, half in embarrassment, the other half in horror. Bosco looked at her and shook his head at her.

"No more. You scared me half to death when you took off like that." He said to her eyes got wide. She got an angry look on her face and started huffing in anger. She threw the spoon and let out a crying scream. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped to look what happened. Caster looked around and mumbled about having another little Maurice on his hands. The Squad came in, hearing the commotion and watched as Morgan threw a tantrum as Billy walked over, throwing Morgan over his shoulder. Morgan screamed and started hitting his back, which hurt more with each hit. Rose jumped up and followed, as did everyone else.

"Careful with her! She's still delicate!" Rose cried out as Morgan was carried to the elevator. Billy carried her to her room and put her on the bed, putting the restraints on her, as the doctor walked in with the nurse. Morgan screamed and kicked and punched as much as she could with restraints on, then the nurse got a needle, injecting a sedative into Morgan's arm. Morgan soon stopped and fell asleep. Bosco looked at her and then Caster, who was looking at Billy, who was staring in amazement. They heard a laugh and DK started laughing.

"She musta been a cute kid!" DK said and everyone looked at him and Caster started to laugh as well. Soon everyone in the room was laughing, except the Boscorelli Family. Bosco looked back to Morgan, who was sleeping soundly, then Caster, who shrugged.

"I took care of you, how hard can she be? She can't run as fast as you could." He said, between laughs. Everyone, including Rose and Mikey started laughing then. Bosco looked pissed off as they laughed at the situation. Billy started to calm down and looked at Bosco.

"Remember the Camelot Halloween party and the day after? What a day!" He asked everyone, who started to calm down. They all nodded and Caster blushed a little. Bosco rolled his eyes, thinking back to that last Halloween they all spent together.

* * *

**Halloween**

Everyone that worked in Camelot was at the party. Davis, who brought Monroe with him, was dressed like a werewolf. Monroe mingled, dressed like a milk carton. Sully was dressed like a cop, as he stood next to Swersky, who was dressed in a convicts outfit, with a fake pigeon on his shoulder..

"Hey Lieu. What are you supposed to be?" Yokas asked, who was dressed like a snow queen. Swersky looked at his costume, then to her.

"The Birdman of Alcatraz. You can't tell?" He asked and Yokas shook her head, with a laugh. She looked at Bosco, who was picking music. Bosco was dressed like a cowboy, hat and gun included. Swersky looked around, seeing a few people missing, like Gusler, but that was alright, since the party started only 30 minutes before. Jimmy and Kim came in, dressed like Wonder Woman and Superman. Bosco laughed and shook his head, pointing at Jimmy.

"Shut up Woody!" Jimmy said and everyone started laughing. Bosco huffed as the rest of the FD came in. Billy was dressed like a bloody coroner, DK came in dressed like court jester, followed by various firefighters, dressed in different costumes. Bosco moved to Jimmy.

"Where is Morgan?" Bosco asked, looking around, not seeing her. Jimmy shrugged and flicked his cowboy hat.

"Told me she would meet me here and left with CJ. Nice outfit, not. I am winning the costume contest this year, with Kim." Jimmy said and Bosco narrowed his eyes, then smile, shaking his head.

"Not if Morgan has anything to say. There she is." Bosco pointed and Morgan walked in, with Caster. She was dressed like Guinevere and Caster was dressed like King Arthur. Kim stared and Morgan and Caster got swarmed by people they knew. Jimmy grunted and soon the party took off. Morgan and Caster danced, Davis and Monroe danced, Jimmy and Kim danced, Yokas and Bosco danced, while Sully stood with Swersky. Morgan danced her way to Sully, who shook his head. Morgan pouted, causing Sully to roll his eyes, then start dancing. Caster watched and looked at Swersky, moving to him. Swersky looked at the costume and rolled his own eyes.

"Showoff." Swersky said to Caster who smiled. He looked at his King costume and laughed.

"It was her idea. Camelot, King Arthur. I am surprised she didn't ask the FD to be the knights of the round table!" Caster laughed harder and Swersky smiled. They watched Morgan dance with Sully, then get cut in by Bosco. Bosco looked at his sister and her outfit.

"Could you show off more of your chest? You're busting at the seams." He said and Morgan looked at her chest, then smiled.

"Like mother, like daughter." She laughed and Bosco shook his head, moving with her to the song. They danced together and Morgan looked at her brother, who looked back at her. She rested her head against his shoulder and he smiled, hugging her as they danced.

"I love you Mo." She said softly, and Bosco smiled, fixing the crown on her head. He whispered it back and kept dancing with her.

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE THE VOTES OF THE BEST COSTUME AND BEST COUPLE!" Swersky and Jimmy said, pulling everyone in. Morgan rested against Caster, who had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jimmy stepped down, letting Swersky talk. Swersky looked at everyone.

"Best Costume.. Goes to… Sasha Monroe and her milk carton!" Sasha went up and took her little trophy, staying up on the stage as Swersky read who one best couple.

"This couple has been in Camelot for a while now, and I know I voted for them. Best Couple goes to…. Caster and Boscorelli! King Arthur and Guinevere! Camelot's sweethearts!"

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

Morgan stumbled into the Kitchen of the fire house with a yawn and hung over look. She got looks from the Squad as she walked by and stomped up the stairs. Jimmy and Billy winked and soon both men and DK were heading up after her. They paused a moment, watching her move from her bunk to the bathroom. They all snuck up and sat on her bunk, waiting for her to come out. After a moment she came out of the bathroom and paused, seeing them all looking at her. She shook her head, moving by them, to her locker and started putting her stuff away for her overnight. She stopped and looked at them, again, finally speaking up.

"What the hell? Don't you have something better to do, like… clean? Paperwork? Cook?" She asked them as they all stared at her, then smiled to each other and shook their heads. She rolled her eyes and looked at Billy, playfully hitting him upside the head. Billy mock pouted and held the side of his head.

"That hurt! Besides, we are far more interested in why you look like a truck ran over you repeatedly. How late were you out after the party?" Billy asked her, waiting to find out if something interesting happened. Morgan looked at him and covered another yawn, nodding.

"My mom's bar had a huge party. Mo, Caster and I went there to chill, but the party was huge, so we stayed there until like 5 or 6 I think. After that we went to my place." She said and turned, sitting between Billy and Jimmy, putting her shoes on. Jimmy nodded, waiting for more and DK tapped her shoulder. She looked at him, pulling her boot on, fixing the laces so they were loose.

"And? What happened? You two got freaky!" DK said and Morgan got a horrified look for a split second, then a smirk came over her lips and she nodded. She looked at the guys and made them come closer to her as she started telling everything that happened.

"Yeah.. First he lit a candle, very romantic and all, then he slowly undid my dress, and humped like rabid animals in heat! Our hot bodies rubbing together-" She got cut off by Jimmy who covered her mouth and shook his head, getting up fast. DK looked green and Billy had already covered his ears.

"No thanks! Too much to know! Thank you!" They all ran downstairs and Morgan laughed, nodding in approval. Kim came up and looked at her and started laughing.

"You did the detailed sex story, didn't you?" Kim asked Morgan who was closing her locker. Morgan laughed and laid on her bunk, looking towards Kim.

"Works every time. Every time they ask, they get the same line, and every time they run like scared kids." Morgan kept laughing as Kim went into the bathroom. Morgan rolled over and tried to sleep, which was not very long, since as soon as she was comfortable a fire came through.

_"SQUAD 55, ADAM 55-3, ENGINE 86, LADDER 100. FIRE IN RESIDENTIAL APARTMENTS 5,729 7TH AVE. POLICE ON SCENE"_

Morgan got up and yawned running down the stairs, catching up with the guys as they jumped down the stairs, getting their gear on. The bay doors opened and they saw two more RMPs pull away. Morgan jumped in and sat next to DK as Billy pulled the Squad out. After a few moments they arrived on scene to a huge fire on 3 floors. Morgan jumped out and heard Jimmy giving orders. She heard her name and looked at Jimmy, following him towards the building. Billy and DK followed them as they entered the building for a preliminary search.

"Chief says that there are at least 25 unaccounted for people. Engine 86 is going through the roof and we are to do a search with Ladder 100. Engine 230 is hooking up lines right now and will be in after us in 2 minutes." Jimmy told his Squad what to do and what was going on. Morgan knew she was teamed with him, she always was. DK always went with Billy, it was an unwritten rule. They moved up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Outside, Bosco and Caster directed traffic as emergency vehicles tried to get in, but cars blocked them. Bosco was yelling at cars to turn around, but they beeped on, trying to get through. Caster rolled his eyes and looked up at the building, seeing a window explode. His eyes went wide as the glass flew everywhere and fire shot out of the window. He knew Morgan was in the building, she always was. She never did hoses and was never on the water lines.

"I need medics here!" Morgan and Jimmy were heard yelling as Morgan came out with at least 3 kids holding onto her gear, and she holding them. She looked around, not seeing any available Ambulances and looked at Jimmy. He pointed towards the cluster of Ambulances stuck in traffic. He nodded to her and she ran over, pulling off her 50 pounds of gear and her axe. She shoved them into Bosco's arm and he shut up seeing her go after the cars.

"What the hell is she-" Caster was shut up as Morgan punched a hood with her fist, screaming at the driver. He heard her language and blinked. After a moment she reached the driver's door and punched it in, pulling the driver from the window and shoving him to the side. Bosco motioned and she pulled the car to the side. Caster froze as Morgan parked the mans car on the sidewalk and got out.

"OK! ANY OTHER DRIVERS WANNA BE UNCOOPERATIVE?! MOVE YOUR ASS AND LET THE FUCKING AMBULANCES THROUGH NOW! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Morgan punched every hood and jumped on a cars roof, directing them to get the hell out of the way! Bosco dropped her gear and told Caster to point them a way out of the Ambulances view. Morgan ran back to her brother, grabbing her gear and smiling. Bosco looked at her and shook his head.

"Works for me." Her boots were loud as she ran towards him, putting her gear back on. Adam 55-3 stopped and Morgan jumped on the back, hanging off as Caster watched in shock as Morgan jumped off, gear and all, heading to the 3 kids she saved, giving them to Kim. The driver of the car that had it's window punched out ran to Bosco.

"I want her name! She has no right to do with she did! Do you know who I am!" The man stood in front of Bosco and Bosco just listened and pointed towards the busses. He made the man look and showed what was going on.

"That woman is a FDNY Firefighter! She pulled 3 kids out of a burning building at the same time! One of the kids needed immediate medical attention! If that child dies, it will be your fault and every other driver for blocking the vehicles needed to help sustain that child's life! You wanna file a grievance, her boss is over there! Get back in your car and when he is available, I will get him and you can file a formal report!" Bosco pointed to the car and the man shook his head, getting out a cell phone and going back to his car. Caster walked over and looked at Bosco, who shook his head.

"She's gunna either get in a shit load of trouble, and possibly be terminated, or she will get a citation. Could go either way. Even I haven't seen her go off like that, ever. Kinda cool!" Bosco told Caster and Caster shrugged looking at the now empty street and the RMPs that blocked the main streets off. He looked back to see Morgan go back into the building like nothing happened.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Morgan was helping roll the hoses back onto the truck, for the trip back to the Fire House. Jimmy moved to Morgan and whispered something in her ear and she looked down, shaking her head. Bosco walked over as Morgan sat down on the bumper, covering her soot covered face. Caster slowly made his way over and told Morgan was Bosco was telling Jimmy.

"What? He wants to file charges against Morgan!? No way in hell, I'll tell him that myself!" The entire Squad got around Jimmy, nodding in agreement. Jimmy looked towards the guy in the car and then towards the Chief. He looked at Morgan who looked up, her eyes red rimmed as she tried to hold back tears. Caster saw her face and Morgan looked from Jimmy to the man in the car. As Jimmy moved towards the Chief, to tell him the situation, Morgan jumped up and threw off her turnout jacket, running at the guys car. Jimmy turned and Morgan was already at the car, tearing the man out of the car.

"You son of a bitch! You wanna get me in trouble over that?! I shoulda done more!" Before she could actually hit him, Caster, Billy, Jimmy, DK, and Billy got to her and Caster and Billy tore her off of him. Caster held half of her and Billy stood in front of her, shaking his head. Bosco and Jimmy held the guy against his car as the Chief ran over.

"Because of you that little girl died! You stubborn pig-headed rich bastard couldn't move to let ambulances in and that little girl is dead now! MURDERER!" Morgan screamed and Caster thought about it for a second. He looked down at her, now fully holding her against him to stop her as she fought against him to get the man. The Chief watched for a moment.

"Doherty! Take your Squad and get back to your station! You are on inactive duty until I get there! GO!" Caster heard the Chief and carried Morgan to the truck. Billy and DK followed as Jimmy paused for a moment and nodded, trailing after them. Bosco stayed with the chief to tell him what the man had told him and what had happened. Caster put Morgan in the truck as Billy picked up her turnout jacket. He passed it to her and Caster touched her cheek.

"I'll come by after my shift, see how things are.." He said softly to her and she nodded, still steaming from the situation. She had the same grit iron look Bosco did when he got pissed off. Caster got out of the truck and Jimmy got in, shutting the door. Billy started to leave and Jimmy looked at Morgan.

"I woulda done the same thing in your situation. Except for the dragging out the window. We all know why you did it, and we will all vouch for you." Jimmy said and Billy stopped at a red light and nodded, looking back. The entire Squad nodded and looked at Morgan, mumbling how they had her back on it.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Morgan sat at the table as Caster and Bosco walked up. The Squad looked at them expecting the Chief. They huffed and shook their heads. DK got up and moved to the living room and Billy shifted in his seat next to Morgan. Caster stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She brushed him off gently and looked up at him.

"I take it nothing has happened yet." Caster said and Morgan shook her head. Jimmy heard more steps and looked up to see the Chief in the stairwell. He motioned and called Morgan and Jimmy to come down. Morgan got up, moving by the Squad and Caster and following Jimmy down the stairs. The entire group moved to the stairs, to hear what was going on.

"Jimmy, as a member under your command, you should have known to stop her. A formal warning will be in your record. Morgan, you should have known better than to jump and punch 15 cars. However, you did it for a reason more worthy than most. Your action may have saved more people that may not have made it, if you hadn't gotten those busses to the site. For the sake of the man you assaulted, twice, you will get a formal complaint put in your record, and you must apologize for attacking him." The Chief spoke and looked up at the stairs, seeing heads disappear.

"I know you are listening, just come down." Chief Dixon said, and the Squad, Bosco, and Caster came down. Chief Dixon looked at Morgan, and pointed to the mans car.

"Please go apologize." He said, asking nicely, but making it more of a demand. Morgan shook her head and looked the Chief in the eyes. She said she would never apologize to a rich bigot who thinks he is better than a bunch of burned kids in low income housing. The Chief looked at Morgan and shook his head.

"If you don't, I will not put in my recommendation for 5 citations for the lives you saved and that formal complaint will become a month of unpaid leave. What do you want to do?" The Chief asked her and she weighed the options. She nodded.

"I won't mean it though. But if it means I can still come to work, I will." She moved to the man's car and the man got out, looking at her. The Squad followed and the man scowled as Morgan stopped in front of him.

"Well?" He said, knowing he was going to get an apology. Morgan nodded and smiled to him.

"I'm sorry…" She said, then leaned towards him, getting close.

"I didn't total your car, and your face." She said it softly and the man looked rip shit. Morgan shrugged and walked away. The Squad knew what she would do, but kept their mouths shut as they turned, heading back to the Squad. The man called her out for a moment.

"Hey! I had a feeling you would say that…" He pulled out a knife and ran at her. As Morgan turned around she fell against the pavement and everyone froze as the man and Morgan rolled around on the ground with a knife between them.

"Do something!" Jimmy shoved Bosco, who watched and looked at him. He looked at Caster, who pointed to the precinct. DK ran towards it as they crowded around, hearing groans and grunts as the man tried to stab Morgan, but she fought him off. Police officers that were on duty ran over and guns were drawn. Carlos and Kim came down back from a call and saw what was going on. Caster shifted, as Bosco got around and they both prepared to stop the fight. The on-duty cops backed up knowing who they were and were ready to back up if needed.

"Three…two…one.." Caster mumbled and reached for a wrist. Blood splurted on him and he fell back. Sound stopped as the man and Morgan laid against each for a moment. After a second there was a groan and Morgan shoved him off as the man held his side. Blood was all over her shirt as the man had blood pouring from between his fingers. Kim and Carlos rushed to him as Morgan stood up, looking down at the guy. Chief Dixon looked at Morgan and shook his head.

"All this paperwork! Boscorelli, you're gunna be the death of me." He went to his car with that, shaking his head. The Squad looked over Morgan, who shook her head.

"I'm alright. It's just a flesh wound, I scraped his side. Man he was heavy." She leaned on her knees as Caster tried to hug her. She smiled and hugged him back, kissing him. Jimmy looked at them.

"Morgan, go home. I will get a replacement for you. You have caused enough excitement around here without more coming in the next 8 hours. Go." Jimmy said and Morgan didn't argue this time. Bosco looked her over again and touched her face.

"Man am I glad I taught you self defense. You coulda been killed!" He hugged her and Caster wiped the blood off his face. He walked with Bosco and Morgan to his car and put her in.

"Let's go home. You and your brother cause a lot of drama in my life." Caster said and got in the drivers seat. Bosco leaned in the passenger window and shook his head.

"I am not the one who was rooting for her when she beat up the cars." Bosco said and Caster shrugged, shaking his head. Bosco leaned back, saying he would meet them at home, and watched at the car pulled away.

* * *

**Present Time**

"She got 10 citations for that day, Jimmy got 7. She always got citations, fame hog." Billy said and laughed, thinking about the entire 24 hours. DK laughed and nodded, looking at Caster.

"We heard you rooting for her too. That was funny, we all were. She beat his ass too. Isn't that the same time Chief Dixon retired?" DK asked and Billy nodded. He sat next to Morgan as she slept, shaking his head.

"I asked him at the ceremony, and he said that Boscorelli drove him to it. Then he laughed and gave the citations she deserved to her. She and Jimmy both gave him grey hairs, but he never stopped giving them compliments about how good they were at their job." Billy said and looked at the small group of people.

"I wonder what she is thinking about right now." Sully asked and Davis looked at him as Rose rested against Sully. Sully held Rose and Bosco made a face, shaking his head. Caster sat on the other side of the bed, moving the hair out of Morgan's face. He released the restraints and held her hand as she slept. Rose looked at the group of people and sighed.

"Thanks for being there this entire time. I know you didn't have to and you all have families, but I really appreciate you all being here. It shows how much you care for her and truly love her. Thank you." Rose said to the group as they all sat and stood around.

TBC…


	7. Morgan Boscorelli, Second Grader

**Chapter 7 - Morgan Boscorelli, Second Grader**

* * *

Bosco and Caster had to go back to work. It had been a month since Morgan had regained consciousness and her become an 8 year old trapped in a 28 year olds body. Morgan sat on her bed, writing in a coloring book with crayons, still in the hospital, since her kidney's were still weak from the infection, and they wanted to make sure she was passing urine properly. Rose watched her as she knitted a blanket and shook her head. Mikey walked in and looked over as Morgan looked over. She squealed in excitement and motioned Mikey over. He looked at her and moved to her, grabbed around the waist. Morgan hugged her tightly, smiling big.

"I missed you Mikey! You promised to baby-sit while Ma went to work." She looked up at him with the innocence of a child. Mikey nodded and padded her head, and he looked at Rose, who just shook her head. Seeing her only daughter like this was killing her. The Neurologist walked in and Rose looked over at him. He motioned for her to come into the hall and Rose stood up, moving out into the hall as Mikey started to color with Morgan. Rose looked up at the Doctor and he smiled slightly.

"I have talked to Morgan Psychiatrist, and he believes, we can allow her to take a little field trip. It seems, in their discussions, she talks about dreaming she is a firefighter. He thinks that if she is taken the firehouse she works at, and sees the stuff she worked with, We may be able to restore some of her memory. Maybe enough to help her develop her memory back to the age she presently is, physically." He looked at Rose as she listened, nodding slowly, then paused.

"I will need to talk to her brothers about it, and her boss, but if they all agree, and it has a chance, I will do whatever it takes." She shook his hand and he left, walking back into the room. Soon after, the orderly came in with Morgan's lunch, placing it on the tray table Morgan was drawing on. Morgan glared at her. The orderly just walked away and Morgan hissed, opening the tray. She tilted her head and then made a face.

"Meatloaf?! Gross! I won't eat it!" She pushed it away and Mikey sighed, taking a bite, then pushing it farther away. He shook his head and Morgan got up. Mikey watched her and she went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Rose looked at Mikey, then picked up the phone, calling Bosco letting him know what the Neurologist said.

"Alright Ma, yeah, I'll go talk to Walsh. Thanks." Bosco hung up and looked at Caster, who stared back, then looked back to the road. He pulled over at the corner coffee shop and they both got out. While mixing the coffee, Bosco explained what the Neurologist told Rose, and Caster nodded.

"Well, let's go find out if Walsh will agree to it." Caster paid for the coffees and they walked out together. Getting in the car, they headed to the Squad's station.

"Whoa..whoa.. You want me to allow you to bring Morgan here, so she can see what she does for a living, even though she acts, talks and walks like an 8 year old?" Walsh stared at him in disbelief as the rest of the Squad sat around the table, looking at Bosco and Caster.

"Yes! It may give her a chance to see that she is not a little girl. Please Billy, I am begging you. We have to do this." Bosco looked at him, pleading with the firefighter who wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. He looked at the Squad, who all nodded after a moment. Walsh looked at Bosco, nodding in agreement.

"We will do it tomorrow. We will all be here, so at least she will have co-workers around her. I should get Jimmy in on it too. Lemme see what I can do." Billy said and Bosco put his hands together, as if praying, thanking them repeatedly before running down the stairs. Caster paused for a moment, looking back at them.

"Thanks. You don't know how much this means to them, and to me." He met Billy's eye and Billy just nodded. Caster then went downstairs and met up with Bosco. Bosco looked at him and they both sighed, hoping that this plan would work.

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

Morgan walked out of the hospital, her eyes closing as she needed to adjust to natural light again. Walking timidly, she saw the police car and her eyes got wide. Bosco, Caster, Rose, and Mikey walked together as Morgan ran for the police car. Mikey and Bosco ran after her and Morgan pulled the passenger door open, and climbed in. Lights and sirens went off as she pressed buttons. She called into the radio and Bosco reached in, grabbing the two-way from her. Morgan glared at him and Bosco pulled her out, putting her in back.

"But! Why am I going in a police car?? I was good! I do all my homework!" She looked at Bosco, her eyes blinked a few times. Caster walked up and Morgan was staring at him oddly.

"Why he coming??" Morgan looked like she didn't like him. Caster blinked and wondered what that look was for. Morgan usually just ignored him, or stared at him. Now she was being rude.

"Because, he is my partner. He has to. Now if you don't get in, Ma, Mikey and you won't be able to go on the our special trip." Morgan listened to Bosco and when he said trip her eyes lit up and she got in the backseat, getting sandwiched in by Rose and Mikey. She looked around and squealed. As Bosco drove, she leaned forward, towards the grate. Bosco looked back and smirked, an uncanny urge coming over him. Caster saw the look and shook his head.

"Don't.." Just as he said it, Bosco slammed on the brakes, and Morgan's head hit the grate, making a smashing noise. Bosco laughed and Morgan started to cry. Caster looked back as Morgan buried her face in Rose's shoulder. Caster looked back to Bosco and shook his head.

"You are going to hell for that man!" Caster said as Morgan's sobs quieted down. Bosco looked back and all he saw was his mother's stern look. He slinked down slightly and Rose shook her head.

"Maurice Louis Boscorelli, so help the lord, when I am let out of this backseat. Making your sister cry like that." Rose patted Morgan's head and sighed. Bosco stopped the car and got out, opening the doors so everyone could get out. Caster looked up at the station house, seeing the bay doors open, the truck parked perfectly. He shook his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"Hope this works." He looked behind him, seeing Morgan's wide eyes as she moved towards the firehouse. Bosco looked at his mother and brother, moving with Morgan into the bay and up the stairs. Morgan stopped at the pictures, as the Squad came walking down. Morgan pointed to the pictures of Taylor and Johnson.

"They are in my dreams… In my dreams, they go boom." Morgan blinked a few times, then looked up, seeing the group of firefighters staring at her. Billy bit his lip, wondering if this was such a good idea. Morgan moved around the truck and DK moved to open the doors. The tour soon started and Rose learned as much as Mikey about what Morgan really did for a living.

"And this is the seat you sit in." DK pointed and Morgan sat in it. Walsh watched as Morgan bounced in the seat and looked around. She stared just like a small child in awe. DK took her out of the truck and moved her to her gear, which still hung up on the wall. He pulled it out and showed it to her.

"It even has your name on it. You work here." He said and Morgan tilted her head, smiling big, seeing her name. She grabbed the gear and smelled the mix of smoke, soot, and body odor and pushed it away.

"It stinks! I don't work here silly! Firemen do! I am not a man, silly!" She said to DK, who shook his head at Walsh. The continued to show her around and Walsh hung back, as Jimmy came up.

"Am I late?" Jimmy asked, and Walsh shook his head.

"No, they showed her where she sits on the truck, and her gear. She acted like she didn't know what to do with it. Jimmy, I can't keep Grady on reserve. If she can't come back, I need to fill her spot." It pained him to say it, but both Lieutenant's knew it to be true. Jimmy heard the voices upstairs and laughed.

"Remember when we did that tour for that class? All the boys wanted to sit next to Morgan, and all the girls wanted to sit next to Jimmy!" He asked and Walsh laughed with him nodding.

* * *

**Late September**

A bus pulled up in front of the Squad 55 firehouse, and a group of children got out, looking around. It had been 3 months since Johnson and Taylor had passed away, and it was time for the yearly children's tours, to see what a firefighter's job was like. Morgan, Jimmy, Billy, and DK stood, ready to take on a group of 8 kids each. All of the kids got off the bus and looked at each firefighter. The children were asked to separate into four groups and line up behind each of the 4 firefighters. All of the girls lined up behind Jimmy and all of the boys lined up behind Morgan.

"No children. I need you to pick the other 2 men as well." The teacher said and some of the boys moved to Billy and DK, but all of the boys looked at Morgan as if in love. All of the girls looked up at Jimmy, as if in love. Morgan looked at Jimmy and they both got the same smile on their faces.

"Oh Christ, here we go again!" Billy and DK said, and they decided to just partner up with Jimmy and Morgan, and show the kids around. Billy pulled the truck out of bay and the kids all got to get in, learn about the equipment, then sit in the back part, where Morgan, DK, Logan, and MacNamara sat. Morgan stood outside the truck, lifting children in, as Billy took them out the other side, after pointing to the various gears and such.

Bosco and CJ pulled up to the police station, coming in, due to a call-back. They got out of the RMP and looked over, seeing the kids standing in a circle, with Morgan, Jimmy, Billy, and DK in the circle. They walked over, to see what was going on.

"Are you the only girl?" One of the small girls asked Morgan. Morgan smiled and nodded.

"I am now, there used to be two of here, until she left." Morgan tried not to bring up what had happened to Alex. One of the boys raised his hand.

"Are you available?" The little boy asked Morgan and Morgan looked shocked for a moment, then smiled, shaking her head.

"Sorry, no. I have a boyfriend, his name is Caster." Morgan looked over, seeing CJ leaning against the fire station wall, Bosco next to him. Another little boy raised his hand.

"Is he here?" The boy asked and Morgan laughed, pointing to CJ.

"He is right there." All of the children looked at the boys made a face, the girls looked kinda dreamily at CJ. Jimmy saw the looks and looked at Billy and DK, who looked like they were going to bust at the seams. The children looked back and CJ and Bosco smiled, heading towards the station. Morgan smiled to CJ, then, with help, took the children upstairs.

* * *

**Present Day**

Morgan moved back to the truck and started opening doors. She found oxygen tanks, and tried to move them. For an eight year old, they would have been too heavy, but for Morgan, they were simple. She lifted one, not sure what it did. Her family, CJ, and the Squad were talking in front of the truck, when Bosco noticed Morgan was missing. He looked around, not seeing her.

"Where is Morgan?" Bosco asked, and CJ looked with him. CJ looked at Rose, who shook her head. Everyone started saying how they thought she was with this one or that one. They all scattered, trying to find her.

"See, just like Maurice as a kid. I wasn't playing." CJ said to Mikey, who just shrugged.

"MORGAN!" Bosco yelled, from behind the squad truck. The search parties ran towards them and Morgan was in her full gear, looking at Bosco as if she just committed a felony. Her eyes got panicky as everyone came to her and she tried to run. The gear was heavier for her than usual, due to her severe muscle loss after her undercover sting gone wrong. She struggled to run and went for the stairs. She tried to trudge, but stopped, seeing the pictures on the walls. She stared at them, her hand touching Alex's picture.

"Whoa.." CJ stopped everyone and they just watched, as Morgan tilted her head, standing on the fifth stair. They were all at the front bumper of the squad. Morgan looked at them and blinked.

"I know her…" Morgan said it and looked at Walsh, tilting her head again. Walsh looked back, his eyebrows raising, as everyone wondered what she would do now. She smiled slightly, as if she were remembering who she really was.

"Morgan, are you remembering?" Rose asked, watching her daughter as she looked at the entire group. Morgan smiled and the childishness returned. They all darted for her and she ran up the stairs, passed the kitchen table, the SCUBA gear hitting the floor with a slam. Morgan's laugh echoed as she made it to the third floor. She ran into the women's bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

Bosco and CJ made it first. Bosco started banging on the door, yelling for her to come out. CJ shook his head, trying to calm approach, but got no where. Rose came up with the best solution yet.

"Why don't we just let her come out on her own." Rose stated and everyone agreed. They all stood or sat in the bunk room, waiting to see what would happen. A few minutes passed and Walsh looked over, about to barricade the door in.

Inside, Morgan was playing with the soaps, decorating the bathroom with the soaps that were in there from hotels and the body washes she used. She was the only girl, besides Kim, who used that bathroom, so it was pretty much her dwelling. She hummed, running out of the soap, then moved to the cabinet. She stopped, seeing herself in the mirror. She started screaming hysterically.

"What the hell?" CJ and Bosco looked at each other, then ran for the door, using their shoulders to open it. They popped the door and it scared Morgan. She backed up fast, slipping on her own mess, her head bouncing off of the back of the shower with a sick thud as all of her weight took her down. Everyone watched as Morgan fell into the shower, and slumped over, unconscious.

"Awe shit!" Bosco moved her hair out of the way, as CJ just lifted her up. He ran down the stairs, cradling Morgan in his arms as he made it downstairs. Adam 55-3 was pulling up and Kim and Carlos jumped out. They barely had time to see what happened as Bosco pulled the doors opened, and CJ climbed in. Walsh briefed them and soon Kim and Carlos were off, again.

"Morgan, wake up, please?" Bosco asked, as CJ sat next to him. Kim looked at them, checking her head, and automatically hooking her up to the monitor, calling into Mercy with what happened.

TBC...


	8. Present Revealed

CJ and Bosco paced, once again, in front of the ER's main desk as Rose sat with Mikey. Sully walked in and moved to Rose, patting her shoulder. Bosco looked into the room, seeing Morgan's psychiatrist walk into the room, then after a moment, come back out with the ER doctor. Everyone met in a group to discuss what was going on.

"She can go home. CT cleared any concussion or fractures. For some reason she is also back to her old self. She is a bit fuzzy on the details of anything up to the shoot out, but other than that, she is good. We are going to sign her paperwork and needed follow ups now, then you can take her home." The ER doctor said, leaning against the desk, filling out paperwork while he spoke. Bosco raised an eyebrow and then looked at CJ.

"Really, that's it? What about work, and psychiatrists, and her urine?" Bosco asked, looking flabbergasted.

"Urine was normal for 5 days, she was going to be cleared today, regardless of what happened. She got her memory back, but should still see the psychiatrist if there is an issue. She will need physical therapy from the fire department to get back to work, follow up with her primary care, and clearance from her primary to go back officially, but I don't see a problem with her going back within the month." The ER doctor stated, making everyone look both shocked and happy. Rose sobbed and buried her face on Sully, who hugged her. CJ moved for Trauma 1, but stopped, seeing Morgan come out, gear in hand. Everyone paused, staring at her, waiting to see what would come out of her mouth.

"Really, it was a bump on the head. You called Ma?!" Morgan looked right at Bosco, then Rose, then to CJ. Her face looked a bit upset and shocked. She let out a sigh and started walking for the door. Rose, Mikey, Sully, and Bosco all watched her as CJ followed her.

"Morgan, what do you remember?" CJ asked and Morgan pulled her bunker gear back on, suspenders over shoulder, coat over shoulders, and turned to CJ. Everyone behind him stared, wide eyed, to see what she thought happened.

"Wall collapsed, I hit my head, lost my helmet, and that is why I am here and can't go back to work without clearance. Why? Did no one tell you?" Morgan stated her attitude a bit snippy. Everyone behind CJ straightened a bit at her attitude. Morgan then turned around and headed out the doors, slamming into Walsh.

"Whoa. Careful-" Morgan said, then looked up at Walsh, who stared at her like she was going to bolt. The Squad soon came up behind Walsh and looked at Morgan. They watched her carefully, ready for her to run again.

"Hey Walsh, didn't need to come all the way here from the fire. Moe and Caster were about to bring me back. Got hit on the head good, but as soon as I am cleared for duty, you are damn right I am back. No wall will stop me." Morgan said and smiled her usual charming smile. Walsh's eyebrows went up and he nodded slowly, looking at CJ and Bosco for help.

"You know, when the wall fell. It knocked her down and she hit her head." CJ said, moving his finger as if telling Walsh to go with it. Walsh looked lost for a moment, then remembered what he was talking about. He paused a moment, then nodded.

"Oh yeah, that. Umm, I wasn't worried about you not being able to work, I was more worried about the paperwork that would have to filled out. So you feel ok, feeling good?" Walsh said and let out a sign as the Squad blinked in shock. Morgan nodded and smiled.

"Just a headache. But this will not stop me from competing to keep the Camelot Cup in the house. Don't worry about paperwork, it is simple, I will fill out most of it for you." Morgan said. Walsh just nodded as Morgan patted him on the arm and walked away towards 55-David.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Her PCP said that she can go back to work as soon as the department says she is good. That is not the issue. The issue is the fact she has a lapse of memory that big. That could pose a problem. The injury she thinks happened was over a year ago. What do we do about that?" Walsh sat talking to Bosco and Rose. CJ had Morgan downstairs, keeping her busy with having her explain, all over again, what the equipment she uses does. Bosco nodded, understanding, but also very frustrated with the FDNY's rules on work duty. He sighed, biting his lip.

"As long as she passes the physical exam she is fine, right? I am sure she can do that. Her shrink already talked to the FDNY and cleared her. Once the physical is complete, will you let her come back to work?" Bosco asked Walsh, who looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Yeah, of course, but she will have to take it slow for a while, hydrant, no interior jobs. I need to make sure my men can work with her again and she is safe. If there anyone else, this might not be happening, but for some reason you Boscorellis seem to be just that damned special." Walsh looked over the paperwork and sighed again, shaking his head.

"Damn right we are. Thanks Walsh." Bosco ran downstairs and looked at Morgan who looked back at him, as she held her gear. She looked tired and put the gear down, rolling her shoulders because of the aching it caused. CJ watched her and bit his lip.

"Ok, Walsh signed off. Let's go back downtown." Bosco said and watched Morgan put her gear away and walk towards the car. He watched her and sighed deeply shaking his head as he followed.

* * *

**6 Weeks Later**

"Ok, she seems to not have noticed the calendar went ahead a year, so everyone just act normal. No major hits, nothing that will cause any damage. She is back to normal and we want to keep her that way. Get me?" Bosco was huddled with the PD for the annual Camelot Cup. They had lost to FD the past 3 years since Davis stopped playing, but now he was back to playing and they knew they would win. Everyone on the PD agreed to be gentle on Morgan and the FD had already discussed benching Morgan for half of the game at least. Bosco nodded to the group and then they broke up. CJ moved with Finney, Bosco, Davis, Monroe, and a few other cops against Walsh, DK, Logan, McNamara, Morgan, and a few other firefighters from other shifts. The ball was passed back and forth, then the whistle was blown.

"I hope they are gentle with her." Rose watched from the sidelines as Sully nodded and wrapped his arm around her.

"Bosco will make sure they are. If there is one thing I have noticed in your family, it is Bosco being way to overprotective of Morgan." He nodded to Rose, who nodded back. They watched Morgan run up the court, dribbling the ball as she did. Davis came up fast and slid the ball from her, running around her and then heading back down the court. Morgan turned fast and ran after him, but Walsh got to him first. He hit the ball away from Davis and DK caught it, then threw it at Morgan, who jumped up and caught it, running down the court again, CJ and Finney fast on her. Bosco ran too, and watched as Morgan jumped and dropped the ball into the net, getting the two points. Morgan smiled and danced a little, dancing by the PD. Bosco looked at the PD and nodded.

"I love her, but this is war. No one showboats like that and gets away with it!" Bosco let out a roar, then the PD did too and the real game started. The ball was thrown and Bosco covered Morgan who was trying to dodge around him, she slid under his arm and the ball came at them, and elbowed him in the side. Bosco's eyes went wide and he let out a roar of pain as he doubled over. Morgan grabbed the ball and ran down the court, followed by the FD and most of the PD. CJ ran in front of her and Morgan threw the ball to the side, so Walsh caught it and jumped up, getting two more points. Morgan looked at CJ and smiled.

"You are one feisty.." CJ grabbed her to him and kissed her deeply. Davis and Finney shook their heads.

"Playing for the enemy.." Davis said and smiled as Monroe walked over.

"How come you never kiss me like that." Monroe said, more than asked.

"Because I am not known for vulgar PDA." Davis said and Monroe nodded a little in agreement.

Morgan managed to stay in the game throughout the game, her stamina, muscle strength, and agility all back to how she was before the shooting. She managed to end the tie and with only 10 seconds left, she and Bosco were in a heating confrontation.

"John, stop them." Rose watched as Bosco and Morgan glared at each other, Bosco had the ball and Morgan was not letting him pass. No one got in the way either. They had learned not to get between the two Boscorellis when it came to competitions. Morgan made a move, but Bosco shifted and Morgan stumbled. Bosco jumped over her and ran down the court and Morgan turned fast and ran after him. Bosco stopped to do a lay-up, but as he threw the ball, he felt a hand on his shoulder and weight as Morgan jumped up, using her right hand to hold onto his shoulder, she reached out her left hand, slamming the ball down. Everyone watched as if it were slow motion as Bosco's eyes widened in shock as the ball went from a lovely curve of perfection to a heavy sack. Morgan spun slightly and landed on her feet, grabbing the ball as Bosco watched in horror. He saw a chance as she grabbed the ball and went to nudge her slightly, but she had already let go of the ball. The ball flew through the air and everyone watched as the ball went into the net as the buzzer rang. The score was 45-38, FD. Bosco fell to his knees as Morgan looked down at him and smiled.

"NO!" Bosco let out a cry and hit the floor on his knees. Rose watched and smiled slightly, almost embarrassed yet also very pleased. CJ walked over to Bosco and got him back up.

"Calm down man, it's just a game." CJ said and smiled down at him. Bosco shook his head and got up as Morgan ran at the Camelot Cup and yanked it from the PD side. She held it up and danced as the FD gathered around Morgan.

"I know. I let her win." Bosco stated, panting slightly. CJ looked down at him and tilted his head, then looked over at Morgan who was both excited and happy. He looked back down to Bosco and smiled a cheshire grin.

"Shut up…" Bosco said and walked towards the locker room.

* * *

**The Next Night**

Morgan sat at the table, surrounded by the squad. They all stared at the Camelot Cup, patting her shoulders and thinking what she did was amazing. The shift had started about two hours ago and the evening had been quiet with no calls. Morgan was enjoying getting back into the swing of things and relaxing with the guys. Walsh was watching her like a hawk, but after 2 weeks on the can, he had decided to let Morgan go back to the search crew.

"SQUAD 55, LADDER 100, RESPOND TO REPORT OF MVA, MULTIPLE VEHICLES, ENTRAPMENT. CORNER OF 5TH AVENUE AND LEXINGTON"

Everyone jumped up and ran down the stairs to the truck. After a few moments they had arrived on the scene where six cars were all mangled together in a big pile. PD had already blocked the roads with Sully and Monroe covering Lexington, Bosco and CJ covering King, and Finney and Davis directing traffic around the wreck. Morgan jumped down with DK and looked at Carlos, who was motioning her over.

"We got a little girl who is stable, but her mother is pinned by the dashboard. I need her out, now." Carlos stated firmly and Morgan nodded with DK as Logan came over with the jaws of life. Morgan covered the little girl with her jacket and slowly walked away towards the ambulance.

"LOOK OUT!" Davis yelled in their direction as a car sped around him and up on the sidewalk. Bosco and CJ watched as the car sped towards the wreck and the working fire department. The sound of the machinery drowned out Davis as Morgan walked to the ambulance putting the little girl into it. She then moved away from the ambulance and heard yelling. Looking over she saw the car and her eyes went wide. She started to run away from the car, but it followed her and she screamed at the guys to run. Walsh and DK looked over, as did Logan and all of them jumped over the wreck. The loud sound of car on car was heard as the rogue car slammed into the already mangled mess at 50mph.

"Everyone ok!?" Walsh yelled out and looked around. Everyone nodded, and Bosco, CJ, Finney, David, Sully, and Monroe all ran over.

"Where is Morgan?" CJ asked and they saw her jacket laying on the ground under the rear tire of the rogue car.

**(TBC)**


	9. Memories & Engagements

I am finally getting to update again. Thank for to someone who mentioned one of my other stories and got back into this one! I hope to update very soon again! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Everyone saw the bunker jacket and looked around frantically. Bosco ran and looked under the car, seeing nothing, as Caster went around. Both of them saw nothing as the FD checked in the car to see who was driving and if they were alright. Caster looked panicked as he looked at Bosco, who looked up, shaking his head.

"MORGAN!" Caster cried out and looked around again.

"In..here." Morgan said softly, her hand popping out of the backseat of the car that had been mangled. Bosco looked fast and ran jumped on the hood of the car and reached for her hand. Both of them helped her out of the car and looked her over as she stood on her own two feet, brushing some dust off of her.

"Holy shit. Not a scratch on you!" Caster said softly and smiled at her.

"Bosco, come here." Walsh said and smiled to Morgan, then looked at Bosco, who nodded, walking over.

"Recognize him?" Walsh said and pulled the driver back. He was dead, head slammed into the steering wheel, his eyes staring blankly up.

"Oh.. Shit.. It's one of O'Leary's men. You don't.." Bosco looked over at Caster, who looked back and walked over with Morgan.

"Who is he?" Caster said, then saw the guy and his eyes went wide. He looked at Morgan, who blinked a few times, squinting, then got very pale. She started to breath faster and her chest heaved as she started to shake.

"Morgan…" Bosco said softly, and Morgan started to scream, before her own hyperventilation made her lose consciousness.

* * *

"If they are coming after her, after all these months, then we have a bigger problem than we thought. Morgan recognized him, which means she is starting to remember and there is going to be a lot of explaining to do." Bosco talked to Swerzky, who glared up at him.

"Why isn't anything easy with you Boscorellis?" Swerzky asked and then rolled his eyes, looking at Caster. They were all inside the firehouse and Walsh had seen to it that Morgan was resting on the couch. Surrounded by the main PD and her co-workers, no one knew what Morgan was thinking.

"How… So.. I didn't get hurt in a fire. That was a year ago, and this recently happened where I went undercover. I remember going into the warehouse… then a fight, pain then nothing until I woke up in the ER. What happened?" Morgan sounded as if she were talking to herself, reminding herself of something she could not remember completely. Walsh swallowed, looking at Bosco and Caster.

"Morgan…" Bosco said softly, sitting next to her. "You were shot, four times total. You were in a coma for a while, but you came out of it. Something happened where you only remembered up until the age of seven or eight. You hit your head when you fell running from us." Bosco laid it out. He had no choice.

"I acted like a seven year old?" Morgan thought back to when Bosco was all childish and she went white again.

"You didn't like me." Caster said softly and Morgan looked over at him and furrowed her brow.

"How could I not like you? Look at you." Morgan said and Bosco rolled his eyes.

"Can we get back to the issue here?" Bosco said and stood up.

"We are going to put people on you. Undercovers. They will watch you, protect you. If they are coming for you for what happened, then you will be guarded 24/7." Swerzky told them and Morgan shook her head.

"No way! I am going to be baby-sat by a bunch of plain clothes." Morgan said and glared at Swerzky. He glared back, then threw his hands up.

"You talk to her!" Swerzky looked at Walsh, Bosco and Walsh looked at Morgan, who crossed her arms.

"If it's me and Caster watching, will you?" Bosco said and Swerzky froze. Walsh stepped back and out of this argument. Morgan looked at Bosco and tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal." Morgan said and Swerzky turned a shade of red no man should turn.

"I swear… " Swerzky huffed and submitted without a fight knowing there was no winning when it came to the Boscorellis.

"Fine. As of tomorrow, your job is to follow, mimic, and do whatever you can to make sure she is ok until we get to the bottom of this." Swerzky ordered and walked away, glaring.

"Yay?" Caster said and Bosco rolled his eyes. Morgan looked at them and felt dizzy. She fell back onto the couch and held her head.

"Why can't I remember? I feel like a piece of me is missing and I have no idea where it went." Morgan looked up them, shaking her head slowly. She looked at Caster, who sat next to her and held her gently.

"It'll be ok, it will start to come to you. Don't worry." Caster said softly and she rested against him. Bosco watched them and took a deep breath.

* * *

_Morgan sat across from O'Leary, talking about Garson. O'Leary accused her of helping the cops and Morgan heard a bang, and kicked him in the stomach, shoving him back. More banging was heard and she started to wrestle O'Leary. A different kind of bang was heard and the shots rang out. Morgan felt the pain of the bullets and they cut through her and she fell back. She stood over her body as Bosco and Caster ran in and leaned over her, tearing her shirt off. Suddenly they were in the bus and Carlos was pushing on her chest. She watched everything whirl around her and she was standing in the ER as she watched the doctors cut her side open and stick the chest tube in. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she felt sick as she watched her body jerk up from being shocked._

_"What.." She watched her chest get cut open and her ribs were spread. She looked out into the hall and saw Bosco and everyone else watching. She thought she was going to vomit as the room spun and she was now in the OR. She watched the surgeons cut into her abdomen and chest, all working to save her. She watched as she saw the monitor flat-line and the MD's hand go into her chest and internally massaging her heart. She watched and screamed, but no sound came out as the internal paddles were passed over and her body twitched as her heart was shocked._

_"Come back, Morgan.. Come back." She heard a man's voice and she started to run. She screamed more and felt someone grab her_.

"MORGAN!" Caster yelled and Morgan sat up in bed, panting hard. She ran her hands over her body and her eyes were wide. She looked at him and jumped out of the bed, throwing her clothes off. She looked at the large scars on her chest and stomach, and ran her hands over the small one on her side. She looked at Caster, who stared at her, jumping out of bed. He grabbed her and held her at arm's length.

"Morgan!" Caster looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking at him, but she couldn't see him.

"Why didn't you save me!?" She screamed and Caster looked at her, shaking her slightly. Morgan shook her head and looked up at him. His eyes watered up and she sniffed as she started to cry.

"I tried…" Caster said and Morgan looked up at him, as she snapped out of it. Her eyes met his and she started to bawl.

"I REMEMBER! I died! I was dead! Why!?" Morgan screamed and cried her crying echoed off the walls as the door opened and Bosco walked in, looking confused.

"MO! I died…" Her knees gave out and Caster held her to him as she sunk to the floor, joining her. He cradled her in his arms as she cried and screamed in pain at the memory of what happened. Bosco kneeled next to her and looked at her as she cried hysterically.

"What are you talking about?" Bosco asked. Morgan shook her head.

"I saw it all… The shooting… I watched you try and stop the bleeding. I saw.. the ER.. I was dead… I saw the OR… I heard you talking to me… Telling me to come back… Everything…" Her statement littered with hiccups and gasps.

"You remember?" Caster asked and Morgan nodded slowly, crying against his chest. Bosco reached out and rubbed he back.

"I do… I died… I was outside of my own body… watching…" She went from gasps and cries to moans and sniffles. Caster looked at Bosco, who wiped his own eyes.

"You are here now. You made it… You're alive." Caster said softly and patted her hair. He held her as she cried herself to sleep and looked at Bosco once she was asleep. Lifting her up, he laid her back on the bed and covered her up. He watched Bosco walk out and followed him to the kitchen.

"Jesus… She is gunna need a lot of support. Seems like this hit her hard. I have never almost died. You have.. repeatedly, I might add. Help her… This is far more you and far less me." Caster said and Bosco took a deep breath.

"I'll do what I can… but I don't remember anything like she said.." Bosco said and Caster ran his hands through his hair.

_Morgan sat up and moved the sheet, feeling her stomach and chest. She felt something wet and pulled her hand up, seeing blood all over it. She looked around and jumped out of the bed, screaming._

"MORGAN!" Bosco held her as she thrashed around in the bed. After a moment, she calmed down and looked at them. She looked at her hand and saw nothing.

"What… There was blood…" She said softly. Caster laid down next to her and gently laid her back down. Bosco sat next to her and she curled up to Caster as Bosco rubbed her back. Caster held her and whispered softly to her.

"What?" Morgan looked up at him and Caster reached around her and opened her nightstand drawer, pulling out the ring box. He rested his forehead against her and opened the box, showing her the ring.

"Marry me…" Caster said softly and Bosco watched, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I…" Morgan looked at the ring and then to Caster, in shocked.

"I was going to ask you last New Year's… but with what happened, it didn't seem right. I want to make your horrible memories go away and start making good memories to replace them." Caster said softly to her. Bosco walked out, in shock at his timing.

"Isn't he a bit of terrific…" Bosco said, closing the door.

"Yes… I want to make great memories with you… I love you.." Morgan said softly back and Caster slid the ring onto her finger, holding her to him.

"I love you so much… Let's not think about what happened… " Caster whispered to her and she nodded slightly.

**TBC**


End file.
